


The   Quantom    shadow

by Anonymoususer12346



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Assassination, Awesome Michelle Jones, Bully Flash Thompson, Domestic Violence, Foster Care, Good Friend Ned Leeds, Gwen Stacy Lives, Hurt/Comfort, Hydra (Marvel), Not Spider-Man: Homecoming Compliant, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Other, POV Original Character, Peter Parker Feels, Peter Parker in Love, Protective Avengers, Protective Michelle Jones, Protective Ned Leeds, Protective Peter Parker, Romance, SHIELD, Sad, Secret Identity, Supernatural Elements, Sweet, Teenage Rebellion, Teenagers, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 12:00:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 21
Words: 22,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18151601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymoususer12346/pseuds/Anonymoususer12346
Summary: It's funny how your entire life can Change, with just a few Actions.Especially For a girl named allumina marģo Williams. For short, she was called mia.Mia was a simple and fairly popular girl who Lived in a Crowded foster home in queens Manhattan, with an over aggressive father and Distant Siblings.Her Intelligence has always guided the way, however she's only known for her Good looks, and sly comebacks.Mia had only dreamed of Becoming a famous scientist bent on discoveringA way to change the world for the better.Although she wasn't expecting such a dramatic difference, on one fateful night everything in her world does change.This was this very nightThe quantum shadow, had been born.





	1. L¥FE

[ Important notes ]

The following story   
Does contain graphic violence, as well as domestic violence verbal violence and foul language viewer descretion is advised.

All MCU Characters belong to marvel, and the infinity stones belong to Marvel as well. 

Also, the following story goes by its own plot, after the endgame, and Spider-Man far from home never happens.   
The timeline may not really fit but I need it to be like that for the story. Please enjoy!

 

ALSO: this is an AU where Gwen Stacy is way older then peter parker, like in her 20's and by part 2 Peter will be 16 and my character will be 15 assuming since Peter parker was born August 10th 2001, Peter Turns 16 before her. 

 

~

[€LASSIFIED]

●○●

Birth Name: Allumina williams  
Goes by Mia williams. 

Given Name:   
The quantum shadow

Birthday: 9/22/2002

Birth Parents: deceased   
Guardian: Jonathan phillips 

Labeled: foster home   
Located: queens, kid hero foster care

School: midtown high 

IQ: 200

Abilities: 

-Pink enflamed hands  
\- animal telepathy 

(Still working on humans telepathy, currently irressponsive)

\- illusionist   
\- mental Fire   
\- mental portal opening   
\- telekenisis   
\- teleportation   
\- Telepathy   
\- shapeshifting   
\- invisibility   
\- forcefield projectory   
\- energy ball  
\- ability to raise from the dead  
\- able to call amongst the dead   
\- able to Heal   
\- energy store/project  
\- intangibility   
\- can't die  
\- call amongst demons

Vehicles: home made hover board/nano tech and skateboard 

Stance: once kidnapped by hydra. Veins ressembled energy that radiates Within the infinity stones. 

○●○

 

[ L¥FE ]

Mia's Pov 

Yo wassup. My name is allumina   
Marģo Williams, but my friends call me mia.

Child of The deceased martha, and Jack williams. 

You probably know me as. The quantum shadow. Which I didn't really make up that name, but my fans...they kind of named me.

Although turning invisible is one of my specialities of course my name Came, from the way I move mountains, almost like a thief in the night. 

With vibrant pink flames and my nanotech hoverboard, I'm able To glide through the Gleaming Night sky, like a shooting star.   
Finally. Just finally becoming visible. Being noticed...seen. 

In all honesty, my swag....and my best friend... are kind of what got me the dope name...but we'll get to that. 

Let's start from...hmmm....

I've got it! Let's start with the week I got my powers. 

More specically; Monday morning September 13 Year of 2018 ...

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•  
Mia's Pov

"KYLIE I SWEAR IF YOU STOLE MY STRAIGHTENER!!" I snapped at my sister banging on the bathroom door.  
I let out an exastperated "ARRRGGG!!" and run to my room slamming the door. 

"SHUT IT WITH ALL THAT RACKET Y'ALL ILL MANNERED BRATS" buts in mr. Philips. "Yeah yeah whatever Phil. Stop acting like a fucking titty-baby." I muttered to myself while, getting dressed.

I grabbed my makeup, then my bag and swung it over my back. I picked up my skateboard, from behind the bedroom door then scrambled down the hallway. "Its your turn to take out the trash!" He snaps, hovering at my door practically fuming mad.

I roll my eyes, and pretend to pick something up as He swings at my face trying to slap me. After that I turned away smirking to myself. 

"Kay." I snapped, then shot through the front door.

The wheels of my scateboard scrape against the pavement, echoing in my ears, before it  
Faded out and became muffled-  
i crammed my ear buds in like I usually do on my way to school. 

'he was a sk8er boi she said see ya l8er boy..he wasn't good enough for her' I sang out loud, hair flowing in the wind- beating against random trash cans and then swinging on stop light poles to turn. 

I stopped at another light and stuffed my phone farther in my pocket so It won't plumet to the ground. then I ride my skateboard up to The closest truck barely grazing the Bed, placing my hand on the side then gripping it Hard. 

The truck Cruises foreward oblivious to the fact that he's basically giving me a ride.

The truck driver doesn't notice me, as It drives Farther and farther. 

So I space out for the time being. I wonder aimlessly in thought. 

I thought about how badly I wish I could've brought my straightener if a certain little bitch wouldn't have Stolen it.

Then again I guess it's my fault for Leaving it on my bed, sort of like the hole diary situation. I can't keep anything to myself in that hell hole!!

I Thought about The Days I've spent Living in the shadows with blood coated hands, and How things have Gotten alot easier now since Our dad got a girlfriend. She must of been to hungover to Notice my Stupid sister STEALING MY STRAIGHTENER.

The honking of an agitated driver pulled me from my thoughts. I let go of the truck as I turn, grabbing another pole and catching up with a bus. I hold onto the side and before I knew it   
We've arrived at hell.   
Also known as....Midtown High.

I glower at the sight. Groups of Kids my age, huddled around Trees and stop signs. Some Have faces full of technology while others seem to be conversating. 

First things first. I speedwalked across the parking lot, after swinging my skateboard over my shoulder and finally Sliding it into my bag. I hurry to my locker to grab an extra brush so I can go finish getting ready in the schools bathroom. 

When I finally made it,  
I threw everything I didn't need into my locker and pull out my science textbook then go to the bathroom so I can fix myself. At this point I probably look like an amoeba. 

I lost myself in my own reflection as my hands danced across my face. Every Bruise, every scar, every Zit, or freckle...all it takes is a hoard of conceler, and A tad of foundation and I'm good to go. 

Makeup has to be a form of art I mean come on!! It involves Pencils sometimes. It takes just as much practice and if not more to Make you're face look this phenomenal.

I've never really been into drawing, but makeup is Everything to me. 

I'm also really into music. I used to be in a Band, called TERMEX. The thing that sucked about it is well....the leader was my ex. 

There's a lot of irony In addition to the situation if you catch my drift. term-EX.

Actually I lied. The real reason it sucked so bad was because I'd almost always try, to make contributions to the Group.   
Yet I'd always find a way to fail. 

I write my own music too!  
but they'd never look into it. 

Come to think of it. They'd never really listen to me..point.blank.period.  
I'd just show up, sing backup, fiddle with some of the music equipment which involves tuning and such, then I go home. 

Sometimes after school I volunteer at this homeless, shelter. I love to considering how happy some of the people there make me, but it's been closed lately due to Some explosion from next door. MJ said she had heard on the news it was a gas leak, but for some reason I feel like that really isn't the case. I have no need to investigate though I'm just a normal girl, with a fucked up life of course. 

My phone snaps me out of my thoughts, I realised I went on auto-pilot but my face still looks okay. I had to cover up some of the bruises with my concealer...thankfully It doesn't stop me from being able to use my eye liner. I'm in love with the cat eye look. 

I clicked answer and lay the phone next to the sink.   
"Hey girl where you at? I'm already in first period." Mjs voice echoed throughout the bathroom. Which was music to my ears compared to the dead silence of The bathroom before hand. 

"I had to do my makeup. I'll be there in a minute."

"You're lucky mr Harrison hasn't marked you absent yet the bell just rang! Get here!" She almost yells and i groan. "Yes mom." I hear her scoff before hanging up.

I finished up and darted out of the bathroom. I forgot about what happened last time I ran down the halls with my earbuds in, with   
my-clumsy-ass-self  
Unfortunately I ran into peter. 

Now when I said I ran into him I literally did run into him. I felt my Forehead slam into someone's chest as half my books slide all over the floor. "Son of a Fucking BITCH!" I snapped, then threw my hand over my mouth. "Oh Lord, I'm so sorry for Ramming you like that i wasn't paying attention."  
"Its fine, I was kind of spaced out myself." Said the suprised teen while he Crouched down to help me with my books. 

I winced getting off the ground, and he handed me my binder smiling at me. I gazed into his chocolate brown eyes, noticing his- slightly nappy- curly brown hair. I smile at him then grab my books feeling my cheeks burn bright pink. 

I stare at the ground and then start speedwalking past him   
he jumps as I yell  
"i-uh-sorry-gotta-go-by!" suprisingly loud and head off In the wrong direction mentally facepalming. "-actually-wrong-way" I stammer before going the right way. 

Ugh. I fucking hate mondays!!!


	2. LUNCH MU€H

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not very good at this part : /   
> No more summary for this fic, after chapter 1  
> Sorry!

.  
.  
L̪̯͎̣͎͂̋͐͐̿̇̇͞͞Ũ̗̫͔̟͈̮̰͙̘̐̚̚͠͡ͅN̴̼̖̦̙̞͉͛̎͐̒̕̚͘C̢̛̙̠̙͙͙̩͓͚̐̎̌̑̈́̈́̈́͘Ḫ̰̼̗̎̃̎̓̃̐̐͘͜͞ M̶̧̮̻͓̻̤̼̒̌̾̑̓̓̕͞ͅU̷̜̙̮͖̦͍͗͆̉̀͘̚͟͡€̶͈̰͚̦̳̈́͒̎͒͢H̵̡̨̝̮̺͈̪̪̖̑̏̈̌̇̕̚ 

○●○ 

Peter's pov 

After I helped the girl up, her cheeks Flushed, a vibrant shade of pink "i-uh-sorry-gotta-go-bye!" She snaps. And I jumped, cracking a smile, and she speeds past me then skids to a stop.

"Actually-wrong-way" she yells, flying past me again, accept in the opposite direction. I couldn't help but keep my smile. "Uh You might not wanna run! You could trip.." I holler after her, trailing off a bit, but I'm guessing she didn't hear me; so it doesn't really matter.

She was kind of cute. I felt my cheeks warm up then shook her out of my mind, and hurried off to class. I wonder why she never talks to me, or walks with me? 

we have the same first few classes. I felt like I should at least remember her name. 

Mia's Pov 

After I made it to class, not only did the teacher Give me detention, but he lectured me.   
Of course he would though its not like Mr Harrison to pass up a chance to scold somebody. 

I shrugged and hurried to the empty desk next to MJ. as I sat down I felt my phone vibrate. 

Mj: hey. where were you? 

Me: I had to do my makeup. I ran into parker again 😳

Mj: Did you guys do that thing in the movies where you look into eachothers eyes after he hands you A book you dropped on the ground. 

Me: .....

"Ms. williams! Please put up your phone, it's Time to pay attention."   
Snaps mr. Harrison. My cheeks burned bright red as I stared down at my desk. "Y-Yes Sir!" I stammered back. 

I let my mind wonder as The teacher Starts up his boring Bullshit lesson. I was thinking about how weird I am, and why every time I wanna talk to peter, it ends up being after I plummet to the ground of the school hallway. 

"Ms. Williams! Do I need to make a phone call?" Snaps the annoying teacher. "W-what? No sir i-" I began to stammer

"Do the problem on the board!"   
  he snarls cutting me off. 

I cockily strut up to The board, and Do the problem without any kind of hesitation. 

When I turned around I met mr harrison, and his shocked flounder eyes. "Good job williams, just make sure to pay attention."   
"yes sir." I said with a smile, before looking over to mj whose slightly smiling . "Don't take his attitide to heart. I think he's on his man period." I snorted, chuckling at that. 

I heard more snickering across the room, assuming peter and ned must have heard because Peter was grinning Like an idiot.

[ time skip ] 

Soon enough, it rolls around noon which means; I get to to my favourite period- lunch. 

After swinging by the salad bar I go to sit with my bestie; Mj whose more focused on her book than her surroundings. 

Of course she is.  
I thought she'd be so absorbed she wouldn't notice me, but then her eyes dart from her book, to me then back to her book. 

A few seconds later ned and Peter sit at the end of the table Setting down their trays. I try not to acknowledge them because I don't wanna embarrass myself.   
"So what's knew?" I asked mj trying to Keep them out of my peripheral vision.

"Nothing really. Just fantasizing about the world of wizardry." Hints the Harry potter book she closes and throws into her bag. 

I humm in response. "Cool, cool. How'd that test in Algebra go?"   
"Good. I suprisingly aced it." She replied and i go wide eyed. "Without even studying?" I ask opening my chocolate milk. 

"I already knew that material, so it wasn't much of a problem. How about you? Have you finished Fahrenheit 451?" She asks furrowing her eyebrows. "Yeah, it was kind of weird. I wonder why they always assign us books that always end up being really dark." I looked down at the table and sigh. 

"What do you mean?" 

"Well, I Assume lots of people end up getting triggered by some of these books." I replied pulling out my phone. "Triggered?"   
"Yeah you know, Fahrenheit 451 mentions suicide, what if someone is recovering and that sort of thing pulls their thoughts back out and they actually follow through with it?" 

"That's deep." She said smirking. "Why are you worried about it though, do you get triggered?" She asks before glancing around to see if anyone may be eavesdropping. 

"What? No! I was just Making a small theory." She didn't really look satisfied with that answer, and i felt kind of dumb opening up that can of worms. 

After a few seconds I glance at peter, and notice his face seems to have gone stiff. "Hey Peter, how have you been?" I ask kindly batting my eyelashes at him. He seems Obviously Obsorbed into a good um... I look at the wall then look back at peter, I guess he enjoys...walls then?

"Hello, earth to peter?" He looks at me, and seems really sluggish. Like he's stuck in a daydream. I kind of shift uneasily then look at MJ whose scowling at peter.

I felt my phone vibrate.

MJ: dude he's pissing me off he's not even acknowledging you. 

Me: yeah, #spacecadet 

Mj giggles, smiling at me glancing at me then her phone again.   
Then I look at peter whose finally shaking his head out of his weird wall limbo. "Oh sh- were you guys talking to me?" I saw ned face palm then pulled peter close and started whispering something. 

Then I give up and start talking to MJ about how stressed I've been about that algebra test. Theres No doubt i feel like I'm gonna fail.   
This is gonna be a long Class period. 

I squeezed passed the sea of kids leaving MJ to finish up her final chapter and get Picked on by the principal to hurry back to class if she didn't want detention. 

Knowing good and well she'd probably just be like, "I already go to detention so I can draw people in crisis so...guess I'm adding you to the list." I giggled at that.

Thats MJ for you.

○●○


	3. TØ ₩HERE?

○●○  
.  
.  
Ţ̶̗̗̥͍̝̜͓͎͆͒͗͋̚͘Ø̫͎̖̗͔͈̳͔̊͊̒̆͘ ₩̜̜͍̥̝͈̯͔̩̙̅̀̊͆͋́͐͞H̶̖͍̯̼̻̼̻̳͌̉̓̎̍͌̋̽͘͘Ḛ̫̥̺͚̫̥͕̔͌͋̃̊͢R̡͇̖͓͈̓̒̊̂͑͡͠Ȩ̶̜̰̜̻̼͉̓̔̇͌̊͗͐̈͢

Mia's pov

 

In gym I talked to peter, we really just talked about how annoying Coach Wilson is Being today, I wonder if all the guys Are in their feelings today. It seems every where I turn, there's another pussy crying in the corner over his ex girlfriend or a failed exam. 

Walking down the hall at school as always, I'm being booty called.   
Guys keep staring at me back and forth, I've gotta deal with all these horny teenagers in the locker bay. 

I sift through my locker deciding to leave my brush, considering bringing that home would Follow the same fate as my poor straightener Kylie Ganked. I Grab my needed belongings and glanced at the mirror I had attatched to the locker door. 

No matter what every time I look at myself I just see this disgusting thing. Gross fat...and worthless.

Oh well.

I sigh, preparing To Rush to the next class- when out of no where someone smacks my ass, and i slam my locker, aggressively.   
I snarl at him role my eyes. Knowing good in well which Creep decided to screw around with me today. Like every day.

Flash, fuckboi Thomson. Heh. I scoff smacking him with my hair, "you can slap it, but you'll never Get to hit it." I snapped. I didn't Even care enough to make eye contact with this Fuckboi.

obliviously I swayed my hips, as I walk away. I hear him calling after me, and i just throw the bird in the air. Flippin him off and smiling, innocently. 

Later on when 'hell' finally let out, I'm sit in my favourite tree crunching into A juicy apple reading 'twilight' because I love fantasising about Guys actually giving a fuck about me for me, and not just my body. 

I mentally shame myself for cussing like a sailor all the time.  
Even in my own mind.

I'm gonna have to work on that. It's not like many people notice, though. with a bat of my eye lashes I can innocently fool people into thinking I said 'shoot' or 'dang it' but then when I start blurting random cuss words I've gotta get creative. 

I hear The heavy Pounding of footsteps, Squishing against the Soft Grass. I felt someone's presence, but I didn't acknowledge him until he spoke.

"H-Hey, Mia! W-What are you u-up to?" Stammers a nervous peter staring up at me With a puzzled expression.

I shrugged"Nothing much, how about you?"   
"Maybe, w-we could walk together, on the w-way back I mean you know o-only if you-  
"I'd love to peter." I cut him off smiling sincerely.   
I couldn't help but gush over his glowing pink cheeks, hes grinning so big and he's just so loving.

We started on our way home and of course we took our sweet time. I liked talking to Peter he distracted me from my inner demons. He's always been so sweet to me, even when I rammed him in the hall. UGH. I'm so stupid. 

How the hell is this kid single?   
"So h-how was the algebra test?" He asks hopefully and i reply honestly "really sucky. I fell asleep half way through." He chuckles "I understand. I-I haven't been getting much lately either." He seems so randomly nervous. 

"Sometimes, I'd rather daydream then Sleep at night." I sighed "why's that?" There's those Hopeful eyes again...ugh. "w-well" I swallowed trying to get my words out "I can chose the dreams I have during the day, while at night I have no control over them." He hummed in reply, but I could tell he was thoughtful of that answer. 

"Well usually Im up all night cause I've got spi-STUDYING DUTIES" he suddenly yelled, and made me jump. "You good?" I asked gazing into his eyes with pure sympathy in mine. "Y-Yeah I was um, guess I'm just tired. This is my street it was g-good walking with you mia." Peter yells waving and rushing into the opposite direction of my street, and I Just smile and wave "catch u later!" I yell back pulling my bag around my torso really quick. 

I grabbed my skateboard, and sped off into the busy street. My place is actually a ways away unless I take the alleyway, and it's really dark out. I manage to Man up and Roll my eyes, at the sudden fear that tried to prevent me from going down such an easy short cut. 

So I stupidly put my earbuds in and start jamming out on my way through, without noticing 

I was being followed, by numerous pairs of eyes.

○●○


	4. HØLLØ₩

.  
.  
Ḩ̛̯̲͍͓̘̿̾͊̇̉͆̈̕͞Ø͙͇͖͔̮̜̞̋̃͋̈́́͐͌͜͞Ľ̷̢̨͓͔̥̮͉̏̓̀̿̽L̠̹͈̺̆̌͂́́̆̕͡͡͠ͅØ̨͓̼͈̝̮̣̥͗̊̃̓̽̃͌͡͞͡₩̧̭͉̙̩̮̠̭̃̉̿̉̀̑̚͢

●○●

⚠₩ARNING⚠  
graphic violence, trigger warning. Torture and abuse along with Hostile language, viewer descretion is advised.

○●○

Mia's Pov

I debated on going to mj's. I really needed a girls night, I've been stressed out for the past few weeks over that algebra Test, and now that I've taken it already I've got some free time on my hands.  
When a wave of realization but me; I decided against it Because I Needed to get home and do the dishes asap.

I shifted my skateboard swinging on a pole, trying to turn down a dark alleyway, with sketchy street lights that would Twitch creepily.

The wheels scratched the pavement, and the silence The noise broke was almost defining. Or asking for attention. 

I knew I was riding my skateboard so I really expected to be able to speed by as fast as possible and there would be no problems. Cause in a normal neighborhood why would there be? But like always...  
I was wrong.  
this wasn't a normal neighborhood. 

These were The parts of queens, where crime stands still which means, the masked vigilante they call spider man could try as hard as possible, but He would never be able to Keep up with the amount of crime committed in these parts. 

Chills flew up my spine, Driving me to rip one of my ear buds out. I held out my arm and stopped myself on a dumpster.  
I have yet to acknowledge the strange presence somewhere near me.

At first I shrugged it off,   
but then I heard an odd humming sound, before the next song on my playlist decided to play, pausing and leaving a long enough silence for me to hear of course, 

I slammed my foot against the concrete, and flew down the alleyway. Thrusting forward on my skateboard 

Out of no where I felt my body slam into something huge, and metallic before i collapsed on the ground.

I looked up to face a group of men standing over me. They reeked of roadkill and childrens Cough and cold medicine, and theyre wide grin had me choking on the lump In my throat.

Before I could say anything I heard a familiar his of webs shooting against the van. I gaze into too wide white eyes, attached to a blob of blue and red. bead s of darkness swam into my vision, clouding my sight.

Slowly but surely my mind was consumed by some sort of burning darkness.

Peter's Pov

As i usually do, I went out for patrol swinging off into the pitch black night sky. 

Things went a little slow tonight. I stopped a few muggings, and helped an old lady cross the road, took a beating aside the face with her wooden cane. "Back off me ya hooligan!" she snaps and I sigh in defeat, thwipping my way downtown.

I crawl up to the top of an apartment complex and perched myself on the edge. I gazed into the busy new york streets, littered with civilians rushing home to their friends and families.

Until my senses picked something up.Someone is in danger,

My senses sent odd vibes throughout my body as i whip around and make eye contact with a girl slamming into a black van. I watched as the men scrambled out of the van and pick her up. "You're gonna regret running into us little girl." one of them snickered.

"Now is that any way to treat a lady?' i interrupted them webbing one person's feet to the ground. they then rushed around scowling at me. I noticed the girl instantly as I saw them throw her in the van "MIA!!" I yell before jumping onto the van. I silently crawled all the way to the side of the van, trying to make sure they don't notice me. When Im certain the mirrors are all webbed, preventing them from seeing me follow them.

I place a tracking device on the van, before webbing onto a light pole and swinging onto the side of a building. 

I swung after the van bolting down the street, cars ferociously honking at the van; engines roaring at the heavy traffic   
I kept glancing down at my wrist to check where they're located every time I lose their trail. Then I slow down, silencing myself, by webbing my mouth shut. I can't risk being seen if that girls life is on the line.

Mia's Pov

When I woke up, there was a foul scented bag over my head.

When they yanked it off i gazed into two dark chocolate orbs, glaring down at me.

I shake in fear, pulling at my arms. I realise I've been restrained, jostling and pulling at the ropes. 'W-what what did you do to me?!" I squeeked, and the man growled in my face. "You're our new test subject. If you wanna live, i suggest you shut up and let the serum take its course."

"Ss-serum?! W-where am i?!Please just let me go!" I screamed and began crying. I felt dry blood crusted onto the corner of my mouth and my head was spinning.

Everything around me was mixing into one big bright blur, so I shook my head trying to focus on my vision. By the time my vision cleared up I noticed I was in a giant glass box. When I looked down my body was strapped to a metal chair, and my arms were red, bloody and raw from how hard i've been struggling.

I felt a rush of panic hit me in the chest. I felt something pierce into my back, ¨Please I' p-promise I won't tell any cops just please Let me go!!" I squealed before looking around me. There were several needles surrounding me, filled with glowing bright liquid. Each of them resemble different elemental crystals, I knew because we had to study the infinity stones for one of my history projects.

This was not really the time for me to be thinking about homework but I was freaking out.

I heard something slam down behind me, I Assume it's trapping me from behind.   
"N-No P-Please!" i begged and screamed kicking. Slowly the needles lowered and lowered. And finally they all pierced into separate parts of my skin.   
"N-NOOO PLEASE P-PLEASE SOMEBODY HELP ME!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOO PLEASE DONT" I Pleaded, drowning in my own tears. 

They smile and a wave away, while my body was enveloped in a fit of endless burning. I couldn't help but scream at the top of my lungs "NOOOOOOOOO PLEEEEASE AHHHHHHHHHHH STOOPPPPPPPPPPPPP" I screamed, fighting the restraints slicing into my wrists 

Bright Gleaming pink liquid began to blind my eyes, and I felt my teeth chatter i was shaking so hard. 

I couldn't move and I couldn't breathe

The pain was so intense it felt like my brain was rattling against my skull.

For 30 minutes straight I screamed and kicked and felt the needles pierce farther and farther into my skin. When suddenly a flash of red and blue comes swinging into the room behind the glass.

I started screaming. Again, "HHEELLLP PLEASE PLEASE HELPPP MEEE IIT BURNSSS PLEHEEASSEEE" I shook more and cried harder and harder. I was nearly suffocating.

I felt my eyes start to sting and my voice started croaking- hiccuping- breaking.... because I had been screaming so loud and so hard for so fucking long 

Peter's pov.

Finally after I finally caught up to the black van, I snuck my way into what seemed to be an old abandoned warehouse.

I followed the men silently, and tried following my senses, but my nerves were distracting them. I couldn't help but worry about her, sheś such a kind and innocent person. I should have left earlier but ned really wanted me to stay long enough to meet his girlfriend. Eventually I had to leave and go patrol. So luckily I had such an understanding friend.

When I saw her I felt my heart sink. Her eyes were bloodshot, bleeding tears. Her bottom lip was drenched in blood, and she seemed to be coated with glistening sweat. Her ears were oozing More blood, painting The floor beneath her. Behind A huge thick glass, with scientists Laughing, as she suffers;  
Screaming at the top of her lungs. It was obviously supposed to be soundproof, which is crazy because I can hear her so clearly. At this point I couldn't tell whether or not it was my heightened senses, or the fact that she may be screaming an octave higher, than the playful squeal I usually hear from across the cafeteria at school when guys flirt with her by poking her sides, sheś just so ticklish. And to think the adorable mia who smiles at almost everything, and owns a heart of gold, was being tortured almost to her death.

I felt my adrenaline start pumping through my veins as I shoot my webs at all the men. Rage Boiled in my chest, as if my ears were steaming. I'd imagine my face would be Flaming red behind this Sweaty tear filled mask.

¨SOUND THE ALARM INTRUDER" yells the man with curley gray hair and a long bright lab coat.

Larger men come storming in the room armed, with guns. 

●○●


	5. SI€KØ-MØDE

○●○

.  
.  
Ś̷̱̬̞̣͈̳̻̽̐̑̀̾̔͌̓i͙͕̙̗̯̩̺͇̒̏̓̾̓͐̎̈́̍͞ć̺̣̝̠̩̝̣̙̿̏̆̈͘̕͡k̶̰̥͎̙̦̘̜̖̽͐͊͜͟͞ơ̰̟̠̮͓̑͌̏̔̓͘ m̶̼̖̦̝̘͚̬̥̂̇͗̿̔̅͢ơ̶̛̰̣̤̩͇͕̟̖̻̼̇̓͌̃͒̅ḑ̙̱̫͕́̐́͐̏̈́̊̍̓͠ê̲̰̗̱̞̦̹͂̌̃̐͐̔͝͡

 

Peter's pov

Men came storming in from all different directions, and like bullets I shoot my web's back to back.   
I webbed one guy and swung him around knocking the Group down like bowling pins. 

I take down every guy in the room surprisingly easily.   
"Its too late, she's already dead."   
Laughs a man in the corner of the room. And I web his face, yanking him towards me.

I grabbed the collar of his shirt and slammed him against the wall punching him over and over again.

After taking the men out I slam my foot into the glass carelessly. I felt the glass cut into my skin, wincing at the pain. 

When I get a better look, needles of all kinds, seem to have sank into almost every waking space of her body.

"M-Mia!! Are you okay?!?!" I forgot about my identity at that point, and she seemed to be in tears, screaming. The sound echoed through my mind, and i felt tears trickle down my face even behind the mask. 

"MIA STAY WITH ME." I tore off her restraints, like they were bandages  
And yanked out all the needles and pulled her out of the chair carrying her bridle style. 

I web is out of there in a matter of seconds, and take her to the rooftops of an old store. The lights around us glimmered, twitching on and off. 

The moonlight illuminated against her skin, like Porcelain. I couldn't help the gut wrenching pain aching in my heart when I see her. She seems to have slipped out of consiousness, and her eyes are closed, her cheeks saturated in tears. 

I lay my head against her chest listening for a heartbeat, and Felt myself immidiately go into hyper, drive as I start pounding on her chest.   
I keep going and going. Counting and pounding again, then i open her mouth and breathe life into her, pressing my lips against hers. They were soft and Her skin still smelt of strawberries. Sometimes I think she's the only one who smells amazing no matter what happens at any part of the day. 

I feel my heart break a little when I Fall back, trying to See if her heart is beating. 

I almost tore my mask off, and curled away in tears before My senses started Twitching. 

Back away back away. 

Out of no where she Shoots up, gasping for air, tears spilling from her eyes and blood barely Drying at the nape of her neck.   
"M-MIA oh thank God. Oh my god" I started praising alloud, and slowly as she starts catching her breath she pants. 

"How. Know." *pant* "my-Name." She chokes on her Last breathe swaying back and fourth "woah c-calm down" damn my nervous stuttering I've gotta stop that she's Gonna figure it out one way or another. "I uh, it's my job to learn everyone's name and protect and stuff like that." 

She sits up, panting more obviously not really buying it. But she still looked at me With sincerity.   
"Tha-*pant* "thanks. f-for saving me blue elf." I chuckle and lean in picking her up. "Okay, mia I'm gonna get you home now."   
She seemed really out of it. Almost traumatized, a glint of fear still remained in her eyes when she looked at me. 

I wanted to murder the men that did this to her. I've never felt so much hate towards someone than I do right now. 

Before i started swinging She grabbed my arm. "D-DON'T DROP ME DON'T DROP ME BLUE ELF" she squealed latching onto my neck. She's really. Really. Really out of it. 

"Its uh, spider-man." I don't know why I tried correcting her, she was already Curled into my chest squeezing her eyes shut. 

Slowly but surely we webbed our way back to her home. I didn't really know where she lived and she was already passed out, so I had to make a few calls as Peter parker. In case she Heard me I webbed her ears so she couldn't hear, but she didn't really seem to notice. 

I climbed in through her window, as quiet as possible and placed her in the bed MJ Told me belonged to her, and i covered her up. I didn't really know what to do about the busted lip and the blood on her, so I assumed maybe she'd remember what happened in the morning and maybe take a shower.

I slipped out of the window, and made my way back to my place.   
But I couldn't help but stay up worrying about mia. 

The syringes piercing into her, and the look of sheer horror on her face. Its enough to make you wanna Rip your own heart out.   
How could they do that to her??   
How could people Be so cruel? 

She's just so kind and innocent. Of course she has her fair share of Mess ups. Although I've never heard her cuss, I Assume she's not Really that angelic but still. 

Her giggle is the cutest thing in the world. It's enough to make me blush, and I'm spider-man.

I then thought back to how tight her grip on me was when I swung from one building to another on the way home. And then think about how she called me a blue elf. I am red too, right? Or she could be color blinde. I don't have any good theories on that. I guess I'd just have to ask her.

That's assuming she'll even be able to talk to me after tonight....I swear to God if I catch those men on the streets ever, I'll make sure each and every one of them rot away in a prison cell for the rest of their Psychotic life


	6. ₩AKE UP €A££

.  
.  
₩̴̧̫͎̟̺̮͊̆̅͢͝͡Ä̛̭̻̰͓͉̣̭͗͑̌͢K̴̞͎̜͚͓̐͊̽̔̀͐̑̎̑͟͢E̡̮̭̬̼͛̂͆̅̎̍͡͡͡ͅ Ù̢̗̙̞̰̥̀̆̓̓͗͘P̡̙͇̱̙̤̃̓͌̐̕͞ C̳͔̰̘͇̺̞͚̦̉̆̏͆͢͞͞Ã͇̠͍̥͙̊̑͛̀͟͠Ḽ̛̪͎̮͖̙̺̦̣͍̊̒̅͆̚̚͠L̛̩͇̭̮̼̻͋̂͊̆͒̏͢

○●○

Mia's Pov 

When I finally regained consciousness, I felt My body Slump against something soft, and fluffy. I didn't expect to be in my bed When my eyes opened. 

I shot a glance at the clock,   
5:57 a.m. the colors beamed at me, almost stinging my eyes.   
Suddenly a burst of energy Shoots up my spine, and i rush forward hurling myself out of bed. 

I face planted into the hardwood floor, rubbing my tail bone. "Stupid, fucked up LIFE." I grabbed the pillow I brought down with me, and Chucked it at t he clock, Surprisingly aggressive.

A gleam of light Shot Towards the clock, and It explodes into pieces leaving a gaping hole in the wall.  
Half the girls throw themselves out of bed, or jump at the sudden noise. I felt The guilt swim over me as I hear August and her delicate voice speak up "mia!! You woke us up before the alarmuhhh!!" She then groans. Stomping onto her feet and Shoves her way out of the room.

The rest of them bitch me out, and i just take it appreciating the fact that they haven't really said anything about the clock. 

I ran to the bathroom, fighting back the tears. I don't know why I feel so damn emotional today. There could be an infinite number of reasons, but I shoved that out of my head as I looked in the mirror. 

My face Looked horrifying. Busted lip, dry blood. My nose looked busted, there was a gaping bruise on the right side of my Jaw. I was just...a mess.

I ran myself a shower, to wash away the pain of yesterday.  
To wash away The anxiety and fear. After Washing my hair and body I just curled into a ball and cried for a few minutes before getting out, and drying off. 

After the shower, I didnt look so bad. My lip was still a little Busted, and the bruise on my Jaw was still there, but that's nothing a little Makeup can't fix. 

After I finish getting dressed, I'm greeted at the door by My stupid Foster dad. Holding An evil, and partially blank expression.   
All I can do is sigh, this was nothing compared to what happened to me...last night. 

He snarles through clenched teeth "where The Hell were you last night?" I rolled my eyes, "you don't actually give A shit. You just wanted your 'dishes' done. Well GUESS THE FUCK WHAT. I'M NOT YOUR GOD DAMN KITCHEN SLAVE. I'LL DO YOUR BULLSHIT CHORES WHEN I FEEL LIKE IT." I yelled in his face, leaving him and his shocked expression behind, without even blinking. 

On my way to school, bizarre things started happening.   
As I usually do I rode my skateboard to school, listening to my earbuds. But out of no where it felt like My chest just exploded, bursting with energy. I tried to shrug it off but Then it was like My eyes were...flickering 

One second I'd see the road, the next second I see those men surrounding me. Laughing at me, as I wither away right in front of them. 

When I started getting angry, something Pushed me, and i shot down the center of the road almost frantic. 

My skateboard was going haywire for some weird fucked up reason, and i really did not feel like dealing with this kind of shit today.

When I looked behind me, a trail of pink Flames danced against the back of my skateboard.   
I widen my Eyes widen in horror, realising what's about to happen. Then I tuck and Roll into the sidewalk, watching as my skateboard shoots off into the sky.  
"UUURRRRGGGHH THIS DAY COULDN'T GET ANY MORE-"  
I started Yelling and stomping my foot obviously enraged until someones presence cut me off.   
"Mia!" He yells grabbing my wrist, then he winces back 

And I notice its peter.   
Why did he wince? I looked at my hands. Nothing seemed off about them but they were kind of sweaty....I don't like sweaty hands either. "Peter! Oh um hi..." I trail off. Feeling my cheeks burn. I jerked Up my hood and Ran into an alleyway. 

When I stop, I look around me and Notice something familiar...this was the same alleyway from last night.   
The images come flowing back, and just as my breathing starts to quicken, I slap my hands over my eyes and let myself cry. 

Before I knew it, I felt My surroundings change. I thought I was in The alleyway still which, is why I kept my face burried in my hands, but then... I looked up.

I was in The library?!? The school library?!? "WHAT THE F-  
"SSSSHHHH" before I can Yell, I'm cut off by the librarian. How the hell did she not see me?! How the hell did i do that?!

I sat there wide eyed, And Horrified. I felt like I had basically just been thrown on the flipside of the universe I used to live in, and everything just decided to go backwards on me! What the hell is wrong with me?? 

I groan, and try my best to shrug it off, but I can't help but wonder aimlessly into thought. Dozens and dozens of theories, bubbled around my mind....I felt like I was really going crazy.

Peter's Pov

I tried going after mia, but she was just too fast. She looked scared out of her mind...I tried following the way she ran, but then I couldn't help but notice the Resemblance of the alley way around me. Then when I get to thinking about it...I realise its the same alley from last night. 

I can't stop worrying about her! Why can't I get her out of my head?? It's like one minute she's there and the minute she leaves, she leaves your mind stained. 

All I can think about is her.   
It's driving me insane.


	7. €HANGES

.  
.  
€̸̨̡͚̺͔̲̞̲̉̊͆̓̑͆̕͜H̡̡͓̺̜̘̥̲̝͎͂͐̅͗͛͐̇͐̐̎A̫̗̘͔̣̟̟͙͉̋̀̄̆͐̕Ṅ̴̢̤͇̣̼̖̦̺̰̟͋̔̒̎͂͡͝G̸̨̟͎͎͙̾́̉̇͆̓̈̈́͢Ę̝͎̫̹̞̯̑̃͋̋̐͟͞͞S̸̡̨̳̘̩̖̹̺͊̿̔̄̔̌͂̄͜

○●○

Mia's Pov

When I make it to my first period, I realised I forgot to do my makeup in the bathroom, which is why MJ shot me a text.

MJ: Dude you look like shittttt   
MJ: what happened? 

Me: last night, some crazy Ass shit happened. 

MJ: wanna talk about it?  
Me: ...

MJ: .....? 

Me: maybe after school...is it okay if I come over? 

MJ: yeah, it's not like my entire life revolves around books. 

Me: you did not just say that😂

MJ: Lol. No I didn't. I typed it. 

I started giggling, then Mr. Harrison snaps at me   
"Mrs williams, I've told you to put your phone up twice this week, another time and your getting Detention."

I roll my eyes, "KAY" I snapped back. He looked kind of shocked, and in my peripheral vision I could see Peter trying really hard to make eye contact with me, but I just ignore him at this point. 

After class I went to the bathroom, and caked my face in makeup before Speeding off too my locker. The energy started pulsing through my veins again, instantly when I gazed into the eyes of the Original Fuckboi of the campus. 

I felt Someone grab my ass...and this time IT WAS NOT OKAY. 

I whirled around and scalded him, staring daggers Into his face. "In what world is it okay to treat girls like that??" A familiar voice Rings from behind him.

His chocolate brown eyes caught me off guard. Like they always do...melting my heart. 

" what makes you so sure she'd fuck With A Kid who Lies For a living?" Flash Snaps turning around to meet Peters fuming face. "Even if I were lying about my life, it'd be way better to live it like that then to disrespect Every hot girl walking in my path."   
I felt my cheeks blush, and i lightly smiled. 

Flash just rolls his eyes, and before he could say anything The bell rang, and the principal shewed him off to class. 

Since Peter and i take English together, I suprisingly take the chance to walk and talk with him like it's no big deal.   
We talked about our assignments, and talked about the weather.   
It was a really nice distraction from all that's going on in my head at this point. 

[ Time skip ] 

The sun was fading behind the horrizon line when I decided to head back home  
After School let out.

walking home was the hardest think I've had to do since yesterday.   
I couldn't listen to music, hell I couldn't even let myself get on my phone, my eyes just kept darting back and forth, scared to even blink. 

At this point I really wished Peter would've walked me home, but I told him I was fine.  
He seemed really anxious about that, but I chose not to question that; it's not like he was Kidnapped and tortured for Almost half an hour of his life.

Now that I think about it, maybe This hole thing is just ridiculous. I shouldn't be this scared over something that small. I wasn't tortured for weeks or years, it was literally just 30 minutes.

So I eased up staring into the cracks of the sidewalk as I make my way home. 

Which Is what I thought I was doing...atleast for a while.   
Out of no where I felt A hard gaze, staring into my soul. I turned around looking to see if anyone was there, but the streets were oddly empty.   
The Feeling remained, but I kept my guard up. 

The hymn of A bug zipping around me, caught my Attention.   
It made me Jump, squealing a little.

A pink Flare shot from my hand when I went to swat at it.   
"OH SHIT" I snapped backing into a wall. I looked at my hands, to find them smoking. 

What the actual fuck.

For some reason I couldn't feel my hands...but Pinkish lavender flames Curled around my wrists.   
I squealed frantic and tripped over myself. 

I fell into the hard sidewalk and Slid back. A trail of red glimmering Steam stained the ground. I felt something Hot, slip from my eyes assuming i was crying. I lifted my hand To wipe my tears, but when I pulled my hand back a Gleaming Pink substance Coated my fingers. 

"Oohh my God I'm losing my shit!!!" I snapped at myself and rushed to my feet. I ran down the road, feeling the wind ripple through my ears, pulling my hair back. 

When I looked down I noticed with every step I Took, my speed accelerated, a glint of Pink fire coiling up my ankles. 

I tripped over my feet falling again, but this time A LARGE HOLE OPENED IN THE GROUND.  
"AHHHHHH" I screamed plummeting into the galactic tear in the surface of the earth. 

I shot through another hole ramming into A wall...  
When I looked around me, I noticed a Big rusty dumpster levitating, followed by a male box spilling Dozens of White envelopes slowly turning to ash. "W-What the hell is happening to me?!?!?!" I shrieked turning around sliding against the Assfault. 

I gripped another wall trying to breathe but I noticed no amount of oxygen Made an impact on me.  
Meaning I had no reason to breath the air felt almost artificial.  
I then stopped breathing. I held my hand to my chest....and discovered no heartbeat. 

"Ohgodohgodohgod what is going on??????" The words spilled from my mouth, and the Glistening tears formed into Noodles of pink energy hovering around me. 

Moments later, the Man in red and blue Shows up breaking me from my sobbing. I whirled around and pointed at him. "Y-YOU YOU KNOW WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME!!!!!!" 

I Snarled; approaching him,  
"w-woah calm down mi-LADY"   
he stammered. "SPIDER MAN, BLUE ELF, SECRET TEENAGER, WHATEVER THE HELP YOUR NAME IS!!!!!!" I then growled picking him up by the collar of his suit and slamming him against the wall.

" YOU BETTER FIX ME OR YOU'RE DEAD!!!!!" I Felt the energy pulsing through my veins, engulfing me in a fit of pure rage.   
Something shocked my brain, and i dropped him, after loosening my grip. "I-I.." was all I could Mutter before running away breaking into Tears. "Wait!!! Come back mia please!! I-I can help you!!" 

He yells after me. I know he's chasing me, cause I can hear him webbing himself onto buildings thrusting himself forward with a groan. 

I ran into another alley, but this one just had to have a dead end.   
This day. SUCKS


	8. €HA€ING PAVEMENTS

.  
.  
€̵̛͉̯͎̪̭̰̜͕̙̪̈́̏͒̚H̵̛͇̹̫̖̻͖͖̑͛̌͛͑Ả̧͎̹̺͉͐̀̉̕C̸̨̲͓̟͖̉͋̑̋̚͠ͅȊ̸̧̨̛̻͈͖͕̽̄̓͞N̵͚͚͖̖̖̠̏͂̓̈̃͞G̯̗͇̫̟̫͕͆̉̐̕̕͟ͅ P̛̪̳̻̱̙̆͆̃̋A̧̢̤̮̝̘̋̈́͑̄͘͠V̵̩͓͈̫̜́͂̅̈̃͆͢E̜͙̪̟̽̃̈́̄̂̾̃͜ͅͅM̝̹̭̭̘͇̖̄͐͗̊̋͘͜͠͠ͅͅË̢̹̲̱́̔̓̈́̕͢͞Ņ̭̖͈̯̘̪͕̉̓̅͛̏̀ͅṪ̵̨̠̞̮̙̪̩͉͔̠̿͗̇͋̚Ṡ̫͔̻͚̼̺̺͚̿̍́͌́͊̈́͛͜

 

●○●

Peter's Pov

Mia may have told me she was fine, but she didn't look it.   
I had to make sure she was okay, so I ran behind the school to suit up. 

I had to follow her, for her protection! Not for any kind of obsession if thats what you're thinking!! She's just a friend...

A friend...yeah. 

Anyways, I had to stay on the down low. I didn't wanna Seem like a stalker, that's not Spider-Man's game. Atleast that's what I think.

I'd crawl around buildings and glide through the Air, and every few seconds she'd glance back my way in suspicion. 

She stopped for a moment, staring into her hands. My heart skipped a beat when I noticed a slight glint fire Shoot from her hand. She looked just about as shocked as me, and tripped over herself obviously Frantic.

I decided not to reveal myself just yet I didn't wanna scare her or anything. 

She started sprinting down the street, with the same Fire That Shot from her hand- aiding her feet while running.   
I couldn't help but wonder why the fire was pink, and how She Got it to do that.

I had a feeling she wouldn't have known why either when I get a good look at her face. "W-What's happening to me?!?" She screams Hysterically. I webbed a lamp post and swung over to her, planting my Feet into the side walk. 

I quickly hid behind a building, spying a little more. When she turned around... fear dangled at the back of my mind. 

Her eyes Were Gleaming, bright. So bright they Would've blinded me if I weren't wearing my mask.  
Karen started fritzing out her voice came out glitchy, as mia made Eye contact with me after Rushing to her feet. 

She lifted her finger and pointed at me. "YOU!!!"   
She snaps. ""Y-YOU YOU KNOW WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME!!!!!!"   
She then snarled glaring at me. 

She pulled me up by the collar of my suit like it was nothing- and slammed my back into an old brick wall. She held A fire in her eyes, I had never seen before...And for some reason she really did intimidate me.

I was gonna explain my theory, before she tried fighting me..  
fortunately something caused her to jolt back, wince, then stutter. "I-I.." She stammers before Running away.

I knew she was crying, because her tears were...glowing?   
That sounds weird even saying in my head, so I know There wouldn't be sugar coating it out loud. 

It wasn't hard to find her, by following the seemingly endless trail of levitating tears. 

There were clammers of noise, muffled by the scraping of my feet dragging, against Assfault; in order to actually stop.   
as I approached a small Trembling figure in The dead end Of an alleyway. 

My heart sank as I take in the Broken girl crying Softly into her hands; oblivious to the levitating alley garbage Floating around her. "I-I'm a Monster! A mutant!!! A freak!!!" She yells into her shakey palms- forgetting other people even existed until she felt my pressence.

She jerked her head toward me, then Rolled her eyes. "You saved me. And I almost..Killed you!." She cries and i Just run over to her.   
For some reason I just Felt like maybe I needed to hug her. 

With that I embraced her, pulling her close to my chest but not so close it would be awkward. "It's okay. Mia..." I breathed out and she slowly eased up for some reason. 

"W-Why are you hugging me?"   
She stutters. "Well I just-"  
"And how do you know my name?" She cuts me off.   
"Like I said The other night I've gotta keep up with the names of all the people that I save." I lied Again. "And I was in your place A year and a half ago."  
Before she could protest I spoke   
"I may not have been kidnapped, but I was Really freaked out when I first got my powers."   
She looked up to me hopeful. 

I sat down crossing my legs, then said "I got bit by a radio active spider. I didn't think anything of it at first, which led me to believe it would be easy to live with something like that, I mean- spider bites aren't usually traumatic."

She pursed her lips and, I put my hand on her back Patting her reassuringly and proceeding my lecture. "But the outcome... that part was freaky. My hands Would just get so sticky and i Remember getting em stuck to my Door knob alot..paper...one morning it even happened with my toothbrush.  
The entire day of school; I wore a hoodie just to hide the toothbrush stuck to the palm of my hand."  
She giggled at that, which relieved me..but she still wouldn't look me in the eyes.

"Then came the Super strength, and the willpower to hold back the best of my abilities when I'm at school dealing with Bullies. "

" My spidey senses Made it really difficult For me way too often. When I'm at school and people Yell instead of talking to each other like normal people. It Hurt like hell, keep in mind I have heightened hearing too. " 

"After that chaotic mess of a discovery. something crazy happened, while I was out.   
I had stopped at a gas station on my way home from school, picking a few things up but I didn't have enough money. "

" I grabbed eggs and chocolate milk but i was only one cent short, the guy wouldn't cut me any slack. I tried taking a peny from the tip jar and tried using it but he crudely made it clear he wasn't Selling me anything without the proper amount of money.. "

" So I made my way out of there giving up before I heard the clicking of a gun behind me." 

"at on the way home one night, to find Someone robbing the place."

"And only because I really hate that cashier, I ignored it, letting"   
"the guy get away."

"And of course I didn't think anything of it at first, but I should've known that deep down stopping that guy would've been the right thing to do." 

Her ears kind of twitch every few minutes so, I can tell she really Is listening to me. I continue onto the story, without hesitation.

“But later on that evening, after I had started on my way home, I noticed the same guy shoving past me, with a gun in his hand.”

“My uncle ben...he was out there looking for me, but when he saw that criminal running with a wad of cash...of course he was quick to try and stop the armed man, only to be shot in the shoulder.”

“When I saw my uncle ben laying on the ground outside of the store pooling blood...lifeless cold…..dead.”

“I realised it was all my fault.”

“Just like I told mr stark...when you can do the things that i can do, but don’t and then the bad things happen..It's all on you. “

“Something my uncle ben has always told me was that with great power; comes great responsibility. Which is the hole reason I even became spider man, so that I could help people. Just like my uncle ben died trying to do.”  

She looked at me, with a hopeful, yet puzzled stare. Like pieces are finally begin to fall back into place, in that mind of hers.


	9. T₩ENT¥ ØNE PØRTALS

.  
.  
T̸̛͚̼̝̼̖̮̦̗̓́̄̿̈͡₩̢͔̺͕̖͇̰̋̉̊͐̓̈́͒̈̕͞Ẹ̮͇̘̈́́̋̓̃̈͐̚͟N̵͙͎̬̙̺̉̄͒͒̄͘͠T̴̟͓̞̥̼͎̬͈̯̿̑͐̒͂͋̄̏͝͠¥̴̛̣͇͎̩̲̈́͆̅̾̍͘̚̕͟͢ͅ Ǿ̷̛̗̳̪͖͚̘̠̈̃̀̒͠N̷̲͕̤͉͓͇͍̼̩̱̎̋̿͡͡E̝͇̰̙̻̒̅͒͑̏̅̂͢͜͝ P̣͎̦̖̱̮̋̋̎͂̈́̅͡͠Ø͉̜̞͕̱̋̀̓͡R̷̢̨̭͍̞̜̬̙͕̽̌̓̕̕͞T̶̞̘̫̠̣̟͖̒̄͗̅͢͢͠Ḁ̢̰̫̯̻̔͗͊̃ͅͅL̡̪̣̲̭͓̘̿͛͗̔̈́̓͜͡͞͡S̴̢̹͈̱̍̏̓̎͒͘͟͢͝

○●○

Still Peter's Pov 

"You may have suffered in the process... but you have powers. And nothing is going to change what happened, so use these newly found abilities to your advantage." i then scoffed. "The feeling you get when helping someone...the feeling I get... it's the most amazing thing in the world. You can feel that way too."

She suddenly spoke, finally considering she had been silent, almost about as still as a stature, with her face partially buried in her knees. " thank you, spider man." she murmurs, and lifts her head up. The gleaming pink tears still left me awestruck, thank god I had my mask on otherwise she'd see my jaw drop a little when I made eye contact with her.

" You sound very oddly familiar, do I know you from somewhere?" she asks, and my nerves spiral, "oh, I-I um, no ma'am I'm afraid I've never seen you before in my life." i tried playing it off but then she says, "so... the guy that saved me, Really was a blue elf?"

her voice sort of trailed off but then I interjected before she could make any more theories. "I mean, um I-I've seen you yesterday, or I-i that was me, but-"

"So you're lying then?" "wait what? No! I was just - uh," I jumped to my feet but she started closing in on me as she hops to her feet afterwords. " who are you?" she asks. I wished I could work up the courage just to say ' hey I'm the guy that saved you. I'm spiderman,' and pull my mask off, only to be praised and maybe kissed, but I couldn't do that. "Mia...you know I can't tell you tha-" "then explain to me why you told me half your backstory hm? Especially if you don't want me finding out your secret Identity or secret hero name or whatever you avenger people call it." she clearly doesn't really understand the hole identity thing, especially with the way she said it. "I um I don't really know how to answer that it's really complicated" she surprisingly allows me to finish my sentence.

She then grabs her chest wincing, "w-why....w-why isn't my heart beating??" she snaps starting to freak out. I tilt my head in curiosity, and hold my hand up to her chest. Her skin was so cold, and brittle I could feel the ice gently grazing my fingertips. And to my surprise...she was right! "woahh" i muttered allowed obliviously . "thats crazy...Listen I think I can help you figu-"

before I could finish my sentence she cuts me off again looking at her surroundings. "Oh god how am I gonna explain this to my dad? And my siblings....." 

she looks disappointed in herself, and i couldn't help but feel the guilt gnaw at my mind. "If it makes you feel any better my aunt ma-I MEAN just my aunt-- um, she doesn't know about my powers; for protective purposes of course." she looks at her hands, and the Glistening bright pink flames; the garbage around us didn't fail to continue levitating.

After getting done with our conversation I decided on trying to get mia home, it was getting pretty dark out and I was worried for her safety...I think. But when i mentioned her dad she became frantic and started going ape shit crazy.

Before I knew it a ripple in the wall opened...to make things even more freaky, instead of running into the wall like her usual clumsy self would do, she trips falling into the infinite opening. 

I tried webbing her up but my web got cut when the portal closed. "Shit!" I snapped slamming my fist into a dumpster leaving a big dent

I webbed my way up a building and slanging myself amongst it in order to get a good view,   
"p-pepeter w-ould you -llike me to IiI =-IIii =nform misss Ter stark?" karen's deteriorating voice chimes in and I just ignore it.

Out of nowhere the heavy dark silence that settled in my mind was broken, and shrieking came from the center of the sky as a portal opened up. "MIA!!!!" I yelled after her before bouncing off the rooftops and charging towards the seemingly lifeless figure plummeting to the ground.

I hurled myself as far in the air as possible. That moment I felt like I was flying, as every ounce of adrenaline pulses through my veins. "I'M COMING MIA HANG ON!!!!!" I shout unsure whether or not she can hear me.

My body tore through the wind; with every swing I would glide, back to back, like a piece of paper being whisked away by the wind.

She continued to scream, until she holds out her hands.she seems o have opened Another portal but way out of her reach, "OOOH COME ONNN!!!!" she screams again in tears.

It felt like my heart had been rattling around my chest, banging against my rib cage. It made me difficult to prosper my surroundings, and karen's annoying glitchy voice butting in every few moments was not helping. I would sling my body back and forth constantly, in a chain

Trying with all my capability to save the falling girl, tears hovering as she falls through the sky. Immediately another portal opens just before her body could go splat against the concrete. And I exhaled, a deep breath that I had been holding unknowingly since the second I started chasing her.

First it's telekinesis, now she can open portals? Pink fiery hands? Whats next, is she gonna be able to fly? Cause that would be pretty helpful right now!

Dozens of theories buzzed in my mind. I couldn't fathom why she kept falling through portals, I can only assume it's because of her nerves.

I remember getting my hands stuck in my crushes hair just a couple weeks after receiving my powers, but that was nowhere even close to the danger mia is in due to hers. I've gotta tell mr stark about this, if he even listens to me of course. Or if he even believes me!!!!

Eventually I can web her long enough to catch her before she falls through another portal. I pulled her close to me, and she threw her arms around me with a pleading look  
"DONT-LET-ME-FALL-DONT-LET-ME-FALL-DONT-LET-ME-FALL!!!!!" She Shrieks, nearly busting my hyper sensetive eardrums,  
"I promise I won't drop you mia."   
I tried reassuring her. 

Timing us perfectly one of my arms gave out as we swung behind a building, and we both landed in a dumpster, with a loud smack that followed behind it. My head immediately started throbbing as soon as we landed; I noticed we basically rammed our heads together.

I quickly pushed open the top of the dumpster peeling out of it, covered in black and moldy garbage, and I reach my arms in behind me cooping mia up. I once again carry her bridal style before laying her on the concrete. She seemed lifeless, because she had no heartbeat. But I felt the panic slowly dim away when she shot up again. One eye was glowing while the other wasnt.

She held out her arm, possing a little bit when she pushes herself off the ground smackng her head against the lid of the dumpster after. "Mia...are you okay?" I ask glancing over at her. She's obviously dizzy because her eyes are sliding around their sockets. "You k-know  
I sh-just, I just--just need a min-

She then passes out, after her eyes flutter, rolling to the back of her head.

"We've really gotta stop bumping into each other like this." I joke to myself (even though its not really the time for that) this time I decided to take her back to my house to fix her up since you know, since cat's already outa the bag already.

○●○


	10. ĐEAR ĐIARY

̴̛̘͕̱̩̹͇̖̩͆́̄̒͒͜͡Đ̴̡̛͇͖̣͈̭̲͍͒̐̉͊̽̕͟E̢͕̤̙̮̐̂̀͗̅̒̌͋̒͝Ą̸̡̖͎̞̲̠̮͍͛̓̏̒͒̾̇͒͒͠ͅR̢̨̨̝̻͛̉̀͒̓͊̅̽͗͝ͅ Đ̫̦̜̖͕̮͋͋͌͂̂̕̕͟Ȉ̼̺̦̮̭̌̊̒̌͡Á̶̰͙͈̙̩̼̖͇͊͐̾̒̏͆̈́͘R̢̢̧̩̍̇̄͜Y̶̡̧̜̪̦̜͆̉̋͌̏͝ 

●○●

Dear, diary 9/15/2018 11:38 p.m.

Please walk Casey one more time   
See my face behind these lines   
Cross my heart and hope to die   
To see u again worry not why,   
Safe from the evil, and the faces of true consequences, and away from the fate that out rules my responsibilities, time alone   
I needed not, blind to the one who saved me. The one who saw me   
As an angel from above   
I took her forgranted  
And I'm an outcast to love   
Kill me now I'm not suicidal I promise   
I just hope that God is watching you I'll be honest 

The lines you forever accepted. With a book of colours, and exception  
My heart throbs I feel it in my heart, like a knife or a pin in the hoof of a goat, my anger comes out in Packages , holding It in is a waste of these bandages   
God gave me these hands   
And slowly they crackle like pans 

Trick or treaters, and the gleam of pumpkins, love of hundreds.   
Carols in the cold Winter snow   
Love of zero   
Your birthday has a purpose to me, it feels like everyone's forgotten to see   
I feel so alone, facing fights like I'm number one. To be with you on cloud 9 sure was fun. This Life is dissolving   
Before My eyes and   
My heart is rather appalling, 

In my eyes the ugliness shows   
you've come to reform   
But not every one knows  
If u were here you'd reply so warm 

You saw my real heart, and grew alongside my soul, I mushed you away  
The guilt has left a hole,   
Expecting you to be there must have been a crutch,   
Because losing you was way too much   
The stress of feeling lost and scared   
Has woken me.   
I'm not blind because you helped me to see. I wish i could see you again one more time.   
Then maybe I could finally say goodbye. I'll see you again someday  
But part of me was trying to lie   
You were amazing that's why I couldn't keep you, the best things in life tend to get ripped away from me   
Until An hour later, again i feel lonely.

'Another Night without you sis. How I miss you so.'

 

○●○

Authors note: this chapter may be kind of difficult to understand, but Its about Her long lost sister. She was Separated from her when she Was younger, hopping foster homes and such. Casey was their old pet which died A year later after getting hit by a car. Hope ya enjoyed this awkward and difficult to write chapter.  
Thanks for reading!


	11. €ØNSEQUENCES

.  
.

̷͈̫̻͔̟͔̝͑͂̊̄͘€̷͍̠͈͕̥͊̓̓̾̊̆͢͝O̵̺̹̠͔̮̟̟̓̎͋͒̽͗͋͜N̛̟̗̩̝̭͈͇͖̓̓̄̒̓̏S̳̪͎͖͖̿̊̐̌̊̾͗̓͘͘ͅE̡̢̤͕͇̗͕͐͒̑̒͛͌͆̌͊͟Q̶̲̖̻̬̜͙͉̦̣̜̂͆̂̐̽̆Ǔ̷̢̲̗̩̭̖͒̐͒̔̄̋̌͟͜͝E̵̘̱̫͇̗̜̓̉̇͑͋̕͜͠͝N̡͚̟̦̙̤̞̠͈̼̾́̊͂̇̚C̷̣͎̦̯̜͈͕̈́̓̄͂̎̑̕͜Ë̖̣̝̖͙͇̬́̒́̚͠͠͠S̵̢̗̝̔̄̾̇̆̋̒̈̊̇͢͢ͅ

●○●

[Recap] Peter's Pov 

"We've really gotta stop bumping into each other like this." I joke to myself  
(even though its not really the time for that) this time I decided to take her back to my house to fix her up since you know, since cat's already outa the bag already.

The next day....

Mia's pov

I peeled my eyes awake, as I stared into the cieling. The Events of the night before, bubbled through out my brain. 

Peter had taken me to his place, and Doctored me. He must have brought me home...last night was so blurry. My stiff body, crackled and popped as I pull myself over the bunk bed. 

I forgot, about the bunk bed again, and Felt a small breeze. I expected My face to slam into the ground...when my entire body came to a hault mid air. 

When I realised what was happening I grew wide eyed, staring at the hardwood floor. "OH SHIT" I snapped before, my body eased up and i face planted like I normally do. 

I pushed myself off the floor, and groan. I rubbed my head, stumbling to my dresser. When I turned around I faced my Dumbfounded sister, wide eyed. Jaw dropped. "Y-You w-were!" She stammered jumping up. 

She trembled as I approached her "You Didn't!!!" I yelled in defense and she looked horrified before Kylie stammers again "Y-You Were!!! Y-You were Floating!!!"  
"No I wasnt!!" I whisper-yelled back before grabbing my clothes then slammed the door and Ran in the bathroom. 'Keep it together mia keep it together. Today won't be that bad   
don't freak out.   
don't freak out.   
don't freak out.   
I told myself as I closed the lid on the toilet, and sat down.   
I pulled up my knees and hugged them close to my chest, as I felt the tears stream down my cheeks. 

I'M GONNA FREAK OUT 

[ Time skip ]

When I got to school, I didn't bother putting on any makeup.   
I had decided to wear some old contacts that I had used on Halloween once, so that my eye colour doesnt stand out. 

I had a large bruise trailing up the side of my face, and a split lip.   
There are large bags under my eyes from lack of sleep. These powers have kept me so gittery, it's gotten difficult to sleep at night.

I'm honestly so nervous It feels like I'm sweating pools. 

When I got to class, Peter tried to talk to me. He asked if I was okay, over and over again but all I could do was stare down at my desk and space out. 

Mr. Harrison kept calling on me to do equations on the board, and i suprisingly did them without not a single Problem. 

But I couldn't help but wonder off into space, feeling 2 hard stares from opposite sides of the room.   
I know my friends were probably quite concerned. I wish Kylie Didn't taddle on me, he wouldn't have done this to me.   
Thanks to him, my face is littered with bruises, and I've no choice but to endure the concerned eyeballs staring into my soul. 

I felt tears start to form, when I suddenly pushed myself up from the desk, "can I please go to the restroom?" My voice cracks, and mr. Harrison nods, "of course."

My friends are probably Extremely concerned now, the way I bolted out the door almost wheezing. My heart wasn't beating, and i had no reason to breathe. It was almost as if I couldn't. 

My stomach started to get a familiar tingle, and i tore the stall door off it's hinges, as I hunch over the toilet. 

I spew out a pool, of a Blinding bright substance. I can only assume it's the same energy that leaked from my eyes the other day, because it was pink. Just like the flames. FUCK THIS. My hands clentched the toilet, and soon cracks formed on the rim. 

"Fuck!!" I snap backing away. I look to my right...Low and behold A wide eyed Michelle, trembling at my small figure. "A-Are You okay??? I was...I was just coming to make sure you were okay you were gone a while.."

The tears kept pooring from my eyes, as I Walked over to the sink and began cleaning my face. "I'm fine." I mumbled.  
"Bull fucking shit." She says and i look at her, with a pleading expression. 

For some reason I do something I wasn't expecting. I ran over to her, and hugged her as I broke into tears. "I-I-I Just... I Don't even Know anymore!!!" I Almost yelled as my body collapsed, crying into her shoulder. 

The gleaming pink substance stained her shirt, but she didn't care. "Just let it out. It's okay, I'm here mia....are you gonna tell me what happened?" 

I yelled with a shakey voice.   
"T-The other night *hic* I was Kidnapped by T-These Fuckers!! And They Tortured me!! *hic*  
T-They gave me a hole load of this Weird colored serum!! *hic*   
A-And now I'm a monster!! *hic*  
My dad found Out!! A-And Ruined my face!!!! N-Now I have No where to go!! *hic* he says he Hates monsters like me! *hic*  
He said n-no one would ever Love a Monster like m-me!!" *hic*

The tears just Kept pooring out and eventually levitated around us. It was crazy how MJ just shrugged it off and Said, "if you're dad thinks someone as Amazing as you is a monster just because of a few powers, then he's Not you're dad At all. A dad loves unconditionally. But I'm here, and you don't need him. You've got me, and plenty of people in your life that will love you whether you've got crazy super powers or not." 

I melt into her arms at those words. *hic* "T-Thank you MJ, *hic* I'm sorry I-I Ruined your shirt with my *hic* freak tears."

"Shut up, and stop dissing on my bestie. You're not a freak, and honestly I think that's Really cool. If I had glowing tears I'd probably cry all the time.  
Preferably at night when I'm walking in the dark." She said that last part quietly, I was guessing I wasn't meant to hear it, but I giggled.

"You can stay with me, until you figure out your living situation, and I'll help you figure out how to deal with these powers. Looks like you're gonna need it." She motioned over toward the shattered toilet bowl, and the blue door; which was seemingly torn from its hinges- Laying on the bathroom floor.  
"You're telling me." I said smiling up at her.


	12. ₩HAT GIVES?!

.  
.  
₩̸̨̛̜͖̯̗̇̎Ḫ̴̻͔̟̘͉̜͉̭́̐͂͡Ạ̸̹̬͍͇̭͂̑͊̂̓̌͝Ț̞͙̘̰͑͆͐̏͂͛̎̉͗ͅ G̨̤̜͇̟̻̰̉̄̔͊̑͆͟I̢̧̗͉̝͇̳̰͋̾̃̇̔͆̋͝V̶͉͖̼͓̟̌̌̕̕͘͢Ẹ̢̛̟̯̩̜̞̬̣̐̔͂̈́͂͗͑Ṣ̘̼̼̲̱͈̈́̌͛̅͗͗͘̚

●○●

Mia's Pov

My world wasn't falling apart like I thought I was, and i had To tell myself over and over again that what happened wasn't my fault...  
And that I wasn't a monster.

MJ, really helped me. After that, it felt like the weight of the world had lifted off my shoulders. 

We were finally at lunch. I still stressed about the bathroom, in pieces...but MJ said she would take the fall. I still couldn't help but feel guilty. 

I felt her look up from her book, as I sat down next to her at the lunch table. "Hey mia, don't worry about this morning, okay?" She says reassuringly and i Just nod smiling. 

"H-Hey mia...is um everything okay?" Peter Asks Scooting his tray towards me. I hadn't noticed he'd even sat down at the same table as me; I felt guilty.   
"I'm okay peter, I've just got alot going on right now." I trailed of rubbing the back of my neck sheepishly. 

"Well that's good, u-um maybe we could h-hang out or s-something later?" He asks, with hopefull eyes, "Of course peter, I'd love to." I smiled, feeling my cheeks burn. 

MJ smirks and slides her phone from her pocket. I get a familiar vibration in the side of my pocket where I pull my phone out. I Saw the message, but desided to take a sip of my water as I read; I was parched. As I gulp it down I tap on the lock screen. 

MJ: we both know what that means. Blushing+date = Fuckzone

My cheeks heat up With embarrassment as I bite the inside of my cheek trying as hard as possible not to laugh water out of my nose.

The metalic flavour of blood worked its way onto my taste buds.

Me: I don't think it's like that MJ besides....he knows my secret. Maybe he thinks I'm a freak. 

MJ: wtf did i say about dissing my friend. 

Me: freak+spiderman= Friend-zoned 

I noticed her lips twitch up into a smile, as she typed away. 

MJ: you're not a freak mia, I don't know why you keep telling yourself that. 

MJ: wait 

Me: .....

MJ whips her head up from her phone, wide eyed.   
Me and Peter exchanged glances, and ned still hadn't really noticed what was going on. 

"PETER IS SPI-  
I cut her off instantly, and i had teleported us in the bathroom.   
She was still in a sitting position when she then fell back landing on her tailbone. "MJ! you almost gave away his identity!" I yelled and she kept an intense Expression. "So peter is...spider man??" She asks and i nod. 

She then smiles. I prepared myself for the Pile of questions that she was about to burry me in. But before she can I Whisper/yell   
"You have to promise me you won't tell anyone!" She pursed her lips staring at the floor of the bathroom where I had broken down last time. 

She then nods and says, "I promise mia." 

"Okay, let's go try to explain to Peter and ned why we disappeared into thin air like we did." She says, but I smile saying "he already knows about me. I'm not so sure about ned though. I have a feeling they're gonna want some answers though." 

We both walk back to the cafeteria After clearing everything up, in hopes that Peter and ned aren't about to swarm us with questions.

[ Time skip ] 

Mia's Pov at 5:57 pm 

As soon as school let out, I started on the path home.   
I knew I needed to get my belongings in order to Go with MJ, and since my dad didn't even want me there I shouldn't have to worry about any reports, of My disappearance. 

I kept going over different strategies as to how I'm going to get In the door to get my belongings. And thought of how Mr. Phillips would react. Would be through me out Before I can manage to get my things or, will he ground me and hurt me.   
I had forgotten about Peter for a second, before a fire truck Shot by along with several ambulances. 

I wanted to know where they were going, but didn't expect a gleam of light Stole the vision of My current surroundings, and replaced it With a Huge Burning building. 

Spider-man and A man in An iron suit were Combing the building, searching for people in need of help and all though they seemed like they had everything under control...

for some reason something in my Mind told me they were in pain.   
I closed my eyes, and balled my hands into fists. 

I didn't know why or what I was doing but the more I concentrated i could hear feint murmurs of dying souls. My chest started to tingle, and tears started forming. 

Spider-man had managed to free several people along with who I presumed was iron man; however I could still hear people dying. 

Suddenly I noticed iron man land on the ground and spider man continues to free more people.   
The flames Slither around iron man as he approached what looked like the center of the building. 

I snapped into action once I noticed spider man crawling up another building then doing a few flips for the handful of traumatized survivors; probably to distract them from the Fear, but still. It wasn't very smart in my opinion. 

Then suddenly a loud Explosion erupts from the Top of the building, and it begins to crumble and slowly start to cave in. 

The fire grew larger, lapping at Large Pieces of drywall. A cloud of Smoke Started swallowing the Entire building, from top as it slowly came down.

I started running towards iron man praying for a faster way to him. Out of no where I teleport right next to him, now lying on the ground; I had knocked him down in order to hunch my body over him. 

I didn't know why I was doing what I was doing, but I do know   
That sometimes even hero's need someone to save them. My conscience could've easily been the thing that pushed me into saving this man at all.

The building kept crashing down, and i really thought this was the end of me. Dying trying to protect a hero...not exactly the way I thought I was gonna go, but I didn't care. This was the right call. I'd rather die saving someone   
Then him die, and I've done nothing at all. 

I couldn't help but ask myself...  
If I died a few days ago...then maybe I can't die. I have no heartbeat so...am I to die at all ever?

Then I felt the debri land on my back. But I remain stiff above the man beneath me. He looks up at me With wide eyes and a shocked expression. 

The debri pounded into my back. I squinted down at iron man-- or Whoever I should call him- when I noticed weight was lifted a little and the pain was losening.   
I'd gasped for breathe although I had no reason to. I guess I'm just used to having to Take deep breathes all of the time.

I then realised I was emitting a Gleaming Pink forcefield.   
Although the shield was protecting him, I could still feel the pain of the heavy building crushing against the wall of this life saving dome.

I felt a surge of energy course through my veins, as I stared into a pair of solid, Carmel Orbs, fixating on me. I knew my eyes were going to blinde him if I didn't keep them closed, so I shuffled my weight; profusely shutting them.

○●○


	13. BEFRIENDED

.  
.  
B̸̛̛̛̹̮̪͈̟̭̻͙̋͐͊̓̃̔Ě̛̪̥̗͈͇̎̏̾̇̄͌̚͟F̴͕̠̤͇̩̥͇̗̓̑̅̂̽͂̈̔͂ͅR̸̡̨̳̤̮̽̿͘͜͝͝I̧̛̟̤̹̼͎͉̥̥͑̄̈́͛̔̋͢͞E̩̖̙̤̥͓̲̓̀͒͌̈͆͞N̛͉̜̣͙̺͐̏̅̐̎̄D̟͓͇̞̖̳͍̉͌͋̊̔̈͑̆̈͘ͅĘ̡̹̯͚͉̝̹̮͆̋̎̌̃̓̅͒̃̕ͅD̻̖͓̥̭̠̗͊̔͗̈͛͗ͅ

●○●

Tony's Pov 

I had intended to catch the ceiling of the building before it started completely collapsing, which muffled out The horrifying screams of innocents Dying. 

A few seconds later, there was a loud Explosion coming from above. 

I heard people shrieking, in terror from a distance; before I could react something Slammed into me and i fell to the ground. 

The Building started to shake, and i was too Weak from inhaling all the smoke to get back up. 

I closed my eyes feeling as if everything was hopeless. I thought I was gonna die.   
I felt the smoke Snake it's way down my lungs, burning them to crisp  
I was squeezing my eyes shut expecting the pain of the building Collapsing on top of me.

When all I feel is someone's pressence hovering above me, I open my eyes to find a girl Hunched over; protecting me With her Body. 

The debri was Falling On top of her, and with every Piece that landed; she'd wince. I just kept staring blankly up at the girl with sweat quickly forming at the creace of her forhead. 

I remained laying there with that 'deer in the headlights' look until  
She jolted and Jerked her eyes shut . 

a warm glow of pink light surrounded us, forming a dome. She kept a pained expression as the Building kept falling, however Bright Gleaming light threatened to reveal itself between the crevices of her slightly closed eyes. 

Soon the debri is being lifted off of us, with A Glistening pink smoke practically picking the debri up. 

When the dome despersed into nothing, I shook my head and stumbled to my feet. 

She looks around us at the dozens bodies lying on the ground-   
Cold, Dead, And lifeless.   
Some covered in suit, some with terrified looks. Some were even babies.

She began to cry. I reached out my hand to grab her shoulder when the same blinding bright Twinkle flashes in her eye sockets; when she crouched down on the ground. 

She clutched the ground with her hands, and closed her eyes. She started mumbling something. I couldn't quite make of it, but as soon as she finished the glow faded out and her eyes closed. 

She fell to the ground after letting out a sigh. I hear random voices awakening around me. I notice peter was over across the street observing the hole thing, but I didn't acknowledge it. I rushed to the girl and kneeled over her. 

I look around, and see...the people. They were all dead a minute ago, but somehow they're all up. Talking. Muttering things to each other and clapping. Some of them are yelling 'oh thank god!' And some were yelling prayers. Some were really scared. 

It was then both me and Peter exchanged glances. 

She healed everyone in that fire. And saved my life. 

This is crazy.

[ Time skip ] 

After scooping up the girl, seemingly lifeless; we brought her to med bay. 

Peter Paced back and fourth around the room waiting for her to wake up. "You know we've gotta take her to shield. They've been looking for her." I told him, feeling a little guilty at my own words. 

"NO! I-I'm sorry Mr. Stark it's just...she's Going through alot right now..."   
"Which is exactly why they'll wanna take her in!"   
"She thinks she's some sort of monster, and if she figured out They want her for her powers, that could Break her!" Peter snaps, before going over to the Poor girls side and taking a seat. 

He held her hand, and although she was unconscious and Probably couldn't feel anything, he reassuringly rubbed her hand in circles. 

Mia's Pov 

Running...I was running   
From myself? 

I felt something warm corress my hand; trying to flutter my eyes open was Next to impossible. 

My body, was tingling every time I tried to move, but I couldn't actually get up.   
Slowly but surely I eased out of horror. As I realised if I kept trying to wake up, it got harder and harder to move my body. 

Slowly I slipped Away with another dream but find myself Shooting up, and gasping for air again. 

If my heart wasn't beating how did they know to take me here? Where the hell even am I???   
These questions Made me so anxious, I started wheezing.   
"W-Woah Guys she's awake!" A man with hazel eyes, and a Carmel goati yells and jumps to his feet. "It appears that Mrs. Williams is Having an anxiety attack, but I strangely do not detect any heat signatures radiating off of her, nor a heartbeat." A Weird Automatic voice Starts talking to the man, and I feel my bones start to shake. 

Suddenly ripples of lavender and pink portals opened and closed in the room, they whistled consistintly and the sound eventually started driving me mad. 

I brought my hands up to both sides of my head, 'try to calm down, try to calm down'  
"H-Hey um She's having an anxiety attack, go do something kid." His voice sounded monotone at this point. 

I felt like I was About to explode, until I feel someone wrap their arms around me. He kissed my forehead and rocked me back and fourth. "Mia, it's okay, you're okay you've gotta stay calm, stay calm mia, I know you don't need to breathe so stop trying it's hurting you." I felt like the world, was shifting around me. I felt like suddenly things were going to be okay. I stopped breathing. Allowing myself to focus on calming down.

When I finally Stopped breathing, the portals Immediately sewn themselves shut. "Are Y-You okay now?" Peter Asks With the kindest of eyes, "uh I think...where am I??" He looked at his hands, I can notice a glint of guilt in his eyes. "We're at avengers tower, and the team... they want you to stay here. You're powers are l-like really strong, so they wanted to-  
"Confine me? Interrogate me? It's not like it matters. I don't even have a home to go to!" I snapped, and he backed up. "They just want what's best for you."   
"Yeah. Some group of wannabe Super-hero's finds out someone your age has a few powers and now you actually want something to do with me?" He just pursed his lips, and sighed. "I'm sorry that's how it has to be, mia." 

Now that I thought about it   
I could easily escape at any given moment. If I could teleport From one place To the center of town falling through the sky, I'm sure I could teleport Myself out of here if things get to Bad. 

"Okay, well Mr. Stark wants to talk to you so I-I've gotta..." he pointed his thumb over his shoulder. "Whatever." I bluntly said playing with the rim of my hospital gown. 

○●○


	14. €ALL ME €RAZY

.  
.

̴͙̤̳͎̼̍͗̆̓͡€̸͔͇̟̬͎́̓͆̎̄͑̅̓͠Ą̶̩͇̹̦͐̓̎̈́̽͊́̕͜͝L̛͚̱̫̩͔̥̙̤͑̒̿̇͑̄͞L̴̼͚̰̥͛̽̃̾̏͒͜ͅ M̙̫̜͚̭̮͉̯͇̺͛̉̿̽̊̅̿͗̆͡Ḛ̥̙̝͗̓̂́͋͞ͅ €̡͙̲̮͙̹͕͗̀̋͒͑̑͞R̸̨̧̟͇͍͇̥̥̮̽̓̽̅̎̿̂Ḁ̧̮͓̝͑́̆͋̐͐͛̐̾͜Z̴̨̢̛͙̟̬̝͇̗͑̉͐͒͘͡Y̢̤̙̺̦̤̎̂͊̅̈ͅ  
͔̝͉̮̎̐̓̅͆͊̽͟͠

●○●

Mia's Pov 

The man with hazel eyes from before appeared in the doorway   
I assumed he was Mr. Stark, considering What peter had said earlier. When I Got a better look I noticed he was the man I saved, a while ago. 

"Good afternoon uh...mia is it?" He almost Mutters. I pull my legs closed crossing them while he sits down at the end of the bed. 

"You did something, not many people in my life would do.. I mean I'm sure many people could've attempted but, might have failed. You saved me...and for that I owe you alot." I furrowed my eyebrows. "I didn't save you, to demonstrate the best of my abilities. Saving those other people, wasn't apart of some big audition, so please don't make it sound like that." He looks up at me, with a little bit of hurt.   
"I know that, that's how I know you're a really good person. From what the kid tells me, you're also really powerful." I rolled my eyes at that. "Let me guess you wanna train me. Correct?" His lips curl into a smile. "Do I even get a choice?" He tilts his head processing my Words. 

"It depends on how you look at it."  
I felt my chest start to get really tight. "If you think I'm going to Go through all of this trouble to become Another Power hungry Vigilante trapezing around in a onsie, you got me fucked up."   
He sat up, after i snapped at him. and even stopped fiddling with his Rolex watch. 

"You're not gonna be able to leave the tower without some sort of hold on your powers." I laughed, slowly boiling with Anger.   
"I could leave anytime I want!! I chose to remain In This spot while you took your Sweet little time Discussing my fate with Doctor GREEN FACE." He rolled his eyes and his tone became alot more sturn. "Mia. We just want to help you, we know you don't wanna become a monster, correct?" 

I felt Instant rage Hit me. It felt like all the energy in my body, was about to make me explode. Suddenly he whispers something into an earpiece, and the rest of them come pooring into the room surrounding me. 

"I'm sorry i didn't wanna have to do this kid." The idiot says, and i just giggle and roll my eyes.   
"You guys seriously think I can't control my powers. Watch this." 

I scramble to my feet, and With the flick of my wrist several different portals Appeared in the room. Instinctively I Forced both arms together, and pulled them down. It sounded as if something exploded when I let a wave of energy, escape from my body. 

A Large Wave of static, pink energy expanded throughout the building, pushing them all into the portal. I only sent them to the bottom of the tower, but I still felt a little guilty. they may have only wanted to help me, but in all honesty I don't need anyone but MJ. Speaking of which...I knew exactly what my new game plan was. 

I smirked to myself, and leaned over grabbing my clothes next to me on the floor, and teleport Out of there as fast as I can, and find myself in some sort of closet. 

I push open the door, and walk into...my room. I notice no one in there, so I run in and Grab as many things of mine as possible.

All my items Would levitate around me, as I dialed up MJ 

"Hey girl, what's up-  
"I'm running from the avengers, I-I still need a place to stay, is it okay if I come stay with you?" I hear her pause, before speaking   
"As long as you promise I'm not gonna become a criminal?"   
I chuckled "No if I'm found I'll make sure they leave you alone, I promise." 

"Then hell yeah, bring ice cream." She chirps, and I smile. "Thank you I got u and I'm gonna be there in a sec." I said before hanging up. 

I quickly got changed and opened a portal. I pushed all my belongings in and threw my bag over my shoulder. 

I walk through the portal and find myself at delmars, I sent my belongings straight to MJs, but hopefully she doesn't freak out Over the random Galactic portal Opening in her room, pooring out my belongings. She might understand though, she does know about my powers. 

I quickly bought a big tub of ice cream. And throw a wad of cash at mr Delmar before muttering. "Thanks. Keep the change. Bye."  
I walked out of the store and open another portal, walking into MJs room. 

At first she didn't notice me. As soon as I walked in I tripped over a pile of Random objects, before I realised they were my things. She had earbuds in, reading a small leather book. 

The corners of Her mouth were practically stitched into a smile. It was only a few seconds before she whipped her head up from her book. "OH SHI-  
She jolted, falling forward. She almost face planted into the ground when I Threw my hands and caught her mid air. 

The back of her shirt, Twinkled with a Pink shaded smoke, pulling her up onto the bed. Her arms were positioned to break her own fall, so she still had them held out by the time I pulled her Back into the bed, with the energy I'm projecting from my hands. 

"Thanks for saving my face." She chuckled smiling. "S-Sorry I didn't mean to scare you...I-I tried to give you a heads up" I stammered. I turned around and kneeled down, pulling my back in front of me. I pulled out a big tub of Ice cream and MJ beamed a bright smile At me, while I smirked. 

"Wanna make A pillow fortress,   
binge watch Lucifer on Netflix and pig out on ice cream?" I ask and she Rushes to me, eyes Beating with anticipation. "Hell Yeah!" We both pump our fist in the air, but something Shot out of my hand, and Zapped the cieling.

A black mark painted a small piece of MJ's ceiling and i felt my cheeks burning. "Uh my bad." I laughed Running the back of my neck sheepishly. 

○●○


	15. SE£F-RISEN

.  
.  
S̭͎̱̳͍̊̇̅͑͐̚͡E̵̯̼͉̝͈̥͑̈̅̾̿̿̕̚£̘̱͕͎̪̬̿̓̇̍̉̊͒͂͑͘F̡̢͉͓͚͛̒̉̔͑̆͡-̷͈͉̱̼̥̈́̓̆̄̈Ř̨̛̼̪̖̙̥̼͎̊͠Ì̹͉̼͖̙͓̭̂̃̎̉̃̕͟͠ͅŞ̵̛̺̥̝̘̂̋̄͝͝E̡͈̰̯͊̉̿͒̋̉̃ͅN̶̢̛̙̜͎͓͔̊̾̈͋̊͘͟  
̸̡͔̲͕̗̪̆̈͆̈͒͢  
.  
.

●○●

Mia's Pov

So MJ and I had Made a pillow fort, and Pigged out on ice cream. We watched Lucifer until We were Almost half asleep. 

We then just started talking. Some of it was about peter, and How he had saved me that night. I told her about My experience with gaining the powers- how I felt like a monster. 

I even told her about what happened today, although she's pissed at me from running away from the help that I so desperately needed. She said she had an idea, and that there's someone she wanted me to meet at the yearly oscorp field-trip tomorrow.

I Lost myself in a sea of nothingness. After Going over the night in my head. Over and over again. falling asleep by atleast 3:47 a.m. 

The next day I hadn't even checked my phone 'till I got to school. 

I had Seemingly endless missed calls and texts, some from ned and even some from Kylie- apologising about the other night. 

I so foolishly ignored it. 

Peter had blown up my phone, asking where I was. If I was okay. I had just decided not to tell him anything since, he's basically Working for Tony stark. 

The man who claims he owes me for saving his life. He doesn't owe me anything. I saved those people out of my own sheer stupidity! 

I hope none of them remember of my existence. 

Today was a day for me to forget those people. Today was the day   
I got to relax with my best friend on a really cool field-trip. 

When Peter tried talking to me, MJ would just butt in, and i felt so greatful to have a friend like her. She had helped me So much over the past few weeks, I don't know what I'd do without her...she's my best friend.

When we made it to oscorp, the entire class lined up to Recieve their cards. For some reason MJ was pulled aside and given a different coloured badge. And when she waved me over to her, I got one too. I scrunched my eyebrows as I picked it up and stared at it; dumbfounded 

"This is what I was talking about this morning..were you spaced out again?" I was gonna try and say I was listening...but she knows me too well. "Well. I said That we were going to the VIP area today, because we've got an appointment with the girl i was wanting you to meet." 

I nodded, hummed a reply and she elbowed me "don't go mute on me today mia. We can trust this girl, I've known her since Grade school." I immidiately started quivering. I smiled nervously, "well when you put it like that you make it sound like she's some sort of CPS case worker or something." I tried joking but she rolled her eyes and grabbed my wrist. "Well, I just want you to be able to confide in someone you know... who can help you. I really want you to be able to cope with this mia." Finally we haulted in front of A smallish marbled plattform, with a cecritary Absorbed into her work,   
Seemingly scribbling things On sheets of paperwork. 

Without Looking up, she remains monotone "If you don't have an appointment I can't help you-  
MJ instantly interjected slamming her card on the marble Desk, and along with mine.

She then jumps, looking up  
"Oh! Miss Jones , I'm sorry go right ahead." 

A man With Dark hair and mesmerizing marble eyes opened the door for us, as we continued down A white hallway. 

There were occasionally black tiles in the floor as we'd walk but the majority of it seemed to be white linoleum. I'd envy the way It glimmered against the flickering LED lights shining above, I could almost see my own reflection. 

Suddenly we walk into a large lab, and we're greeted by a Girl with thick locks of Lucious blonde hair. Her eyes seemed to be Green, with a tint of grey sploches Trailing around. They Almost Twinkled, as she approached us. 

"Hey Michelle, I haven't seen much of you around here where have you- oh And who might you be?" She starts, but her vision trails over to me. 

"Yeah, this is the girl I was talking about over the phone the other day, she tilted her head towards me." It seems like minutes before she's hit in the face with a heavy wave of realisation. 

"So you must be mia!" I've only heard a little about you from Michelle but a friend of hers, is a friend of mine." She holds out her hand And I shake it, smiling. 

I see kindness in her eyes, and for some reason when we shook hands I felt a warm homey feeling, spread throughout my body. She seemed like she would be a good mother or something one day.

"I-I'm Gwen stacy," she looked slightly concerned when she made eye contact with me, "oh jeez W-What happened To your eye?" She asks and i just stare into the ground "uh, I mean you don't have to- okay here, take a seat and let's have a chat." She Pats my shoulder reassuringly before pulling up a chair. 

My eyes would wonder, around her office. Little Gadgets and pictures sat on her desk, and i couldn't help but notice the dozens of graduation Certificates on her wall. From that my eyes then wondered to the Clock, with an Albert Einstein poster right next to it. 

For some reason the way the clock ticked, started giving me jitters. I knew I wasn't supposed to try to breathe, but suddenly It just happened. I shook my head from my thoughts realising Gwen looking at me funny. 

"-that's what I told her, isn't that right mia?" 

She elbowed me in the side giving me a hard stare, from the corner of her eyes. "Oh um, sorry i must have spaced out. What was that?"

"Well, we were discussing a way to help repress certain energy fields, that radiate from the main 4 elements. If we were to do so, we'd actually be able to control Them and maybe help Make something that ressembles them   
All at once." I felt myself already sweating, after listening to gwen. I couldn't help the bundle of nerves that Knot up my stomach. 

Talking about things like this makes me feel sick. I looked over to MJ, and smiled Sheepishly,   
"In order to figure out something like that, you'd need...samples correct?" I asked, my voice cracked a little.

MJ looks at me, and grabs my wrist. I was expecting her to Try to yank it off, but she actually mouths the words, 'are you okay?'   
I just nod, and pull at my sweatshirt collar. 

"Yes but I wouldn't expect a couple of teenagers to be able to-  
"I could Get the samples." I interjected Standing up out of no where....instantly I regret everything that I spilled from my Dumb mouth. 

"Y-You what? How?" Gwen asks, dumbfounded. She squints at me, not with Anger or Irritation. It looks like she's just studying me, her eyes are calm but concentrated. 

"I-I uh. I happen to know...a new um. Girl...  
Before I could even finish my sentence, MJ rolls her eyes, and turns on the plasma screen TV in the top corner of the office. 

Mystery girl Saves Tony stark   
From certain death- brings 400 human beings back to life in a building explosion in Queens Manhattan. 

Reports state that The Same girl who saved Our beloved Iron man Was Taken into custody by the avengers, although there are no furthur reports on  
The new Hero. Who could she be? Will the avengers Release the name of iron man's personal hero? Find out more, on channel 7 news tomorrow at   
10:00 am - 11:00 am

Click..next channel 

A Talk show with Dan and Martha...

"I don't know Dan I'm not sure We can trust this new girl for all we know she could be some random pedestrian..  
"What Pedestrian has the power to bring 400 people To life?!" 

Click. Next channel

A talk show with Channel 16   
News 

"Who in their right minds decided To Enroll More teenagers to go Parading out in Their pajamas Claiming they're heros?"   
"I'm not sure about spider-man I mean if you look at the footage He's clearly too distracted to notice all of those dying people. While that girl notices, and she clearly was just walking down the street! How do we even know if this is a teenager?" 

Click. And the best channel

A Talk show Discussing my bravery and courageousness

God sends An angel To save dozens of innocents from the wrath of the Fire bandit. 

Just towards the last channel, Gwen grabs the remote and turns the tv off. "How is that supposed to prove anything exactly?" Gwen asks and MJ just smirks. 

"Ohhh. You know the Mystery girl?" Gwen asks with wide eyes.   
And I nod uneasily. 

MJ's stare hardens as Something clicked in gwens head. "I-IS THAT YOU!!?" 

I just smile. Nodding...

I'm so gonna regret this later. FUCK A DUCK!!!!

●○●


	16. 5Ø SHADES ØF FEAR

.  
.  
5̨̛̻̥̭͍̩̟͖̙̰̊̓̆̾̚̚͞Ø̷̨̧̡̪̲̦̼̯̪͓̽͛͒̍ S̲̭̞͓̦͚͒͒͗̓̾̿̽H̷̩̜͔͈͙̟̳̘̥̱̍̑̒͐͛͝Ã̶̖̣̟̯̝͎̞̑̈́͛̅̑͟͠͠D̡̬̪̖̟̯͎̯̩̍̓̆̈̾͞Ȅ̷̛̜̖̘̞̪̯̏̊͂̅̈́̚͘S̨̠̦̲̙̱͓̝̊͐͂̏͗͛͘̚͢ Ø̨̧̢̛̳̠͚̻̬͕̥̌͂̏̅͒̃̂̐͡F̸̳͔͔̯͔̰͉̗̂̍̓́͒̕͜͜ F̷̨̘̻̮͉̉̈̄͌͂̽Ȇ̶͚̬̦̮̝̦̳̻̇̐̈́̋̑̀͢Ḁ̳̺̞̘͍̍͆̇͛̋̚͢Ȑ̩̱̯͇̰̱̇̽̆͗͑͜͞

○●○

Mia's Pov 

 

Instantly...thoughts bubbled around the surface of my mind.  
I had just given myself up to some scientist I just met?!?!   
How dumb could I have possibly been. 

Now that I think about it, how is my identity that much of a mystery? They saw me from a distance, was the light from my eyes too bright? Could it have blinded the camera?

The women before us sat, back in the chair with a really blank expression. "Okay before you guys come out and say you're just screwing with me...let's see something you can do. How does this even relate to the elements?" 

The information all sat in the back of my mind, the least I had to do was Prove it to her. 

I felt the tips of my fingers sting as the same pink flames began to leak, I opened a portal right above her, and three more smaller ones around us. 

I snapped my finger, and the flames sparked-   
Long vines crept in through one of the portals, and Casually curled itself toward the next one which was right behind MJ. 

Hues of Gleaming pink and purple smoke lined every portal, and eventually I snapped my left hand making an additional Improvement to the 'proof' she wanted. 

I watched as snowflakes began falling from above her, reflecting against her glassy Fear-ridden eyes. Suddenly I used my eyes to locate another portal, and a stream of levitating water slithers into the air and falls into another portal.

"Okay Okay!! I don't need anymore seasons passing in my office." She said shaking her head and letting it fall against her desk. 

"I-I'm sorry...I didn't mean to-  
"No! Don't you dare apologize!!" She snaps whipping her head up

"You saved..400 people. I still can't believe I'm actually witnessing any of this or I-I mean I actually witnessed this. I know spider man but I've just never encountered this before."

"I don't know what to say..."   
I said as my voice kind of dimmed down. I was a little disappointed in myself for even trying to confide in someone like her. 

"I want to help you, mia. I don't know How I'm going to do so, but I know you need help and not from some crazy government."   
I felt myself tear up. I was trying to calm down but...for some reason this just made me

So happy. 

I ran over to her and wrapped my arms around her; clenching My hands around her white lab coat, moving the desk out of the way.   
She jumped at the sudden movement, considering I had been a silent little Porcelain doll the entire time.

"Thank you!! *hic* You don't know *hic* how much this means to me!!" I yelled, letting the gleaming tears Leak from my eyes. 

I felt her rub my back reassuringly. "Your welcome sweetheart, Both me and MJ have got your back. Don't hesitate to call me if you have any questions.   
I'm going to do more research, and when you're ready send me a few samples of your DNA along with a sample of the same substance that comes from your eyes I know thats weird but-" 

"Well You shouldn't *hic* have a problem with that since I just ruined your lab coat." I chuckled sniffling. I sit back and let her look down at her coat and she just smiles. 

She takes it off and places it in the back of her spinny chair. "I want you to meet me at my office tomorrow at 8 am sharp  
and I'm gonna show you my progress. I really want to help you mia." She smiles sympathetically reaching to wipe the tears off my cheek, 

But I do one thing I never thought I'd do again....I flinch. 

"Uh...sorry force of habit...anyways Thank you so much gwen you have no clue how much this actually means to me.." She looks down with worry written in her face, but I try not to say anything. I just try to make her feel better, because she's helping me. 

Michelle pulls out her phone to check the time, "Oh Shit the bus is leaving soon we need to dip out but first you might wanna fix her office." I looked around and noticed, a portal still open with a vine swinging around.   
And. The desk is now off the ground levitating. "Oh I'm so sorry Gwen..or Miss Stacy...or"  
I trail off stammering before I snap, my fingers. 

The desk sets down, and the vine reaches itself across the room to scoot the desk back in place. I grab my jacket and go to clean up the water spill from the snowflakes off the ground. "Oh mia, you don't have to worry about that part the janiter will get it, I'll see you tomorrow hurry off Before you miss the bus!" She shoe's us off smiling kindly. 

I really looked up to Gwen. She had alot going for her, and a kind heart. She helped relieve me of my worries and finally I've managed to calm myself down about these powers. 

Thank. Fuck.   
I feel kind of sorry for that duck now. 

-  
-  
-  
-

[ Time skip ] 

Gwen's Pov

After My meeting I was, Bursting with energy.

I felt like I had so much that needed to be done, but there just wasn't enough time to do it all. 

I quickly called to my A.I. pulling out the file Michelle gave me on her. 

"hey Mel pull all existing information on... 'Allumina margo williams'."

"Already on it Ma'am." She replies in a calming English voice. 

"There are a total of 48   
miscellaneous files, reguarding the existence of Allumina margo williams. 4 seem To be Coded, by some sort of group or Alliance known as HYDRA." 

I take a deep breathe, processing the information and brewing myself some coffee. 

I couldnt help but Think about that girl. She's just so sweet. She seems so fragile, but she's so strong. I couldn't help but wonder what her home life was like.   
She Had a really big bruise on the side of her jaw, and her eye was really swollen. 

I know spider-man has some sort of healing factor, but what about mia? She is an enhanced being, so she should have A healing factor.   
But when I hugged her she seemed almost stone cold. But the longer We hugged the Warner she started getting. 

Maybe Her emotions are tied with her abilities; I wouldn't be suprised considering her home life.

"Would you like To for me to select any files for you to review miss stacey?" 

She startled me awake from these pesky thoughts of mine. "Ah yes, pull up what shields got on this girl first." 

"Right away, ma'am." Finally I had clarity, a better vision at what I'm dealing with here. 

€LASSIFIED 

Birth Name: Allumina Margo williams  
Goes by Mia williams. 

Given Name:   
The quantum shadow

Birthday: 9/22/2002

Birth Parents: deceased   
Guardian: Jonathan phillips 

Labeled: foster home   
Located: queens, kid hero foster care

School: midtown high 

IQ: 200

Abilities: 

-Pink enflamed hands  
\- animal telepathy 

(Still working on humans telepathy, currently irressponsive)

\- illusionist   
\- mental Fire   
\- mental portal opening   
\- telekenisis   
\- teleportation   
\- animal Telepathy   
\- shapeshifting   
\- invisibility   
\- forcefield projectory   
\- energy ball  
\- ability to raise from the dead  
\- able to call amongst the dead   
\- able to Heal others  
\- energy store/project  
\- intangibility   
\- can't die  
\- call amongst demons

Stance: once kidnapped by hydra. Veins ressembled energy that radiates Within the infinity stones. 

●○●


	17. BUBB£E BRAIN

.  
.

̧̻̮͈͔͎̗̱͛͆̅̒̚͟B̸̧͚̺̣͔̝̊͌̓͆͟͞U̡̪͉̣̗̗̥͎̺͉̔̓̇̍̊̄B̶̡̛̛̗͔̤̪̥̼̺͔̠̑̏̈́̄̄̚̚̕B̷̢͍̭͔̥̖̝̖͚̦͒͆̋̐̒͘£̘̥̬͖̣̱̥̪͆̓̊̑͊͟͜͝͠Ę̨̱̪͎͎̙̹̿̃̆͛̋̆͌͊̿̎ B͎̹͕̺̱̪͇̂̈́̄͊̆͗̚͟͡R̨̧͕͈̳͖̫̽̓̿̇̕̕Ḁ̪̝̯͉͈̪̀̉͐̄͝͠Ĭ̸͚̰͉̩͓̝̙̤̪̇̈̋̇͢N̵̙̲͎̪̜̺̦͂̍̀̓͋͂̉͡

●○●

 

Mia's pov

After the big day, both me and MJ piled up in our pillow fort.   
We were feasting on Popcorn  
when MJ finally takes her focus off the Tv and throws a question at me I kindá jumped.  
"I still can't get over how you just up And Left the Avengers hanging mia."

"Yeah, well it was more like a fight or flight ordeal." I reached for some popcorn.   
"How so?" 

"Well...Tony or, iron man or whatever you call him it's just What he said, and what he expected of me."

"I wasn't just gonna let some not so secret boy band, use my powers to fight against, what they feel like is evil."

She tilted her head partially understanding, but Partially still Confused. "They were gonna force me to stay, and control my powers." 

"I just want to conceal them an-  
"Hold up let me just stop you there. You're given a gift, to heal...no actually help people, and you wanna hide them?" I looked down guiltily. 

"Mia, going down the right path is something I respect very much. I'm your friend so I trust your judgement, but just know if You hadn't been there the other day...who knows what could've happened. Take peter, and that stark internship for example.."  
She pauses, looking upwards, thinking about her next choice of words. I just sat there, cramming popcorn in my mouth brainlessly. 

"We know how much Peter really cares about Tony stark, what do you think would've happened if spider man had accidentally let Him die in that fire."

"His butt would be on the line." She says, looking into my eyes; sympathetically.

Everything MJ said was, not only kind, monotone and reasonable.  
She really knows how to boost my confidence. 

"Yeah I guess you're right. I just wish i had a way to practice..."

Out of no where sirens went blaring down the Street outside.   
The fire trucks screamed, and the engines would growl, shaking the floor. I could feel the noise vibrate in my chest 

We both exchanged a hard core glance And we Quickly Rushed out of our fortress.

I opened a portal preparing for whatever it is we're about to have to deal with. "Wait, shouldn't we get you a suit or something so you can be protected." I stood still tilting my head and staring off, debating on that and if I'd be okay...then I was like 

"Wait a minute, I can't even die." She laughed and we went through the portal. 

Peter's Pov 

After mia, vanished I was absolutely furious. Not at her but at Mr. Stark. 

Not only did he scare her off, but  
She saved his life and he won't Even respect her boundries. I'm not surprised she reacted the way she did. She's actually really smart, but Mr. Stark had no right to Step out of line like that.

On the bright side, on the way to Delmar's I found something on the ground. 

It glimmered in the distance.  
A calm, yet very subtle pink Light. I expected a candy rapper...or Idk a pencil? But as soon as I got close enough to see the cover it read   
'Properties of mia williams!!  
My DIARY' 

I crouched down scrunching up my nose as The sun bounced off the Purple And pink rhinestones.  
'A chance for me to know the real mia,' i mumbled to myself...but then I thought. 'an excuse...to go talk to her!!!' 

I just wanted to get to know her a little more. She's got the heart of a hero.

Come to think of it. This girl has saved so many lives. This girl could be A real hero if she'd just Try. 

I have a chance to talk to her about it now. I just hope, she'll atleast talk to me. I hope she'll listen to me.

I know a guy like me...a guy who screws up a lot, would never Have a chance at a decent relationship; especially if it's with a girl like her. She's beautiful, how many times have I thought this? 

She's smart, and Nice. She can hold her own, and she's so adorable. Wait what am i thinking??? Ugh!!! I need to Think straight. I don't want to lose the only chance I have...I've gotta do this. 

I looked up from my feet and realised I had basically been on auto-pilot The entire time I've been walking. I'm just a few blocks away from her....i hope she'll be ready to talk to me. 

I've turned down the Street she lives on. I've asked Michelle-- more times than I can even count-- so she does live here. 

My heart starts racing as I approach her front door. I Feel a beed of sweat Slide down the side of my face; preparing to knock. 

When I finally do, I gulp down an imaginary breathe and lean back so they can open the door. 

I find myself gazing apon the house, just out of bordom. 

She Lives in an old Apartment complex, some of the Windows seem boarded up. 

I felt my spidey senses flare up as soon as the door opened.

The smell of nicotine and Alcohol hits my Nostrils.   
I'm facing a man seemingly in his mid forties. His hair is long, and His beard is ruffled, adding a dramatic look to his face. 

He squints his eyes snarling, "what the hell. Do you want."   
I shake my head, trying to Get rid of the crazy family photo picture I was expecting out of my mind. 

"I-I uh, I'm sorry for bothering you sir I-I was just u-um wondering i-if I could talk to M-Mia... I haven't seen her since this-

He belches, inturupting me. Clearly Hungover. "Don't know. Don't care." He snaps attempting to close the door, but I Prop my foot against it. "Do you know where she might be?" I grew monotone. 

He rolled his eyes and yawned. "Hell if I know, *hic* prolly livin with that Hoe she calls uh. I think it's HayHay?" 

"MJ. Okay. Thanks." I yelled rushing to get out of there. My senses had Riddled me with fear. Every word he just said, almost infuriated me. 

But then as I was walking I accidentally Ran into someone; literally-- mainly because I was lost in my mind-- when I looked into her eyes, by heart dropped. 

"Gwen???"


	18. CØRNERS

.  
.  
C̷̱͇̫̼͍̀̆́̊͘͜Ø̯͕̱̣̮͌̅̉͑͠Ŕ̟̰̬̜̳̞͉̍͊̌͊͗͜N̴̨͇͍̫̠̬̟͋̓̓̂͒͘͡Ẻ̸̩̳̝̟̲̭̺͓͙̈́̆̒̽͂̐͘͜Ŗ̷̦͕̤̻͒̾̍̽͟͟͡S̸̨̡̢̢̡̬̞͈̗̜̍̓͗̏̆̌͑̎͌͘  
.  
.

○●○

 

▪♢▪♢▪♢▪♢▪♢▪♢▪♢▪♢▪♢▪♢▪♢▪♢▪♢▪♢▪♢▪♢▪

Peter's pov

Recap: as I was walking I accidentally Ran into someone; literally-- mainly because I was lost in my mind-- when I looked into her eyes, by heart dropped. 

"Gwen???" 

•♢•♢•♢•♢•♢•♢•♢•♢•♢•♢•♢•♢•♢•♢•♢•♢• 

Gwen's Pov

3 - 4 hours ago....

After reviewing Mia's fies, I knew almost exactly what I was dealing with.

"Mel, pull up those hydra files again?"

"Yes ma'am" My AI calls in reply.

I sip my coffee and sit down in my office chair, staring into the holographic screen before me.

"I've discovered a video In the following files, would you like for me to play it?"

I stare at the video's thumbnail, and cock my head in confusion; the sight before me is a little worrisome.

There was a small girl behind some sort of glass frame, but her face was sort of glitched out.

"Yeah go ahead and play it." I furrowed my eyes setting my coffee down. Preparing myself for whatever crazy features this video holds.

Just as it begins, I mindlessly hold my breath.

The girl shrieks, ringing in my ears. I squint my eyebrows and realise the girl behind the glass is mia. "Oh dear god.." I murmured as the video played.

She was shaking so much her body was coated in sweat, blood oozing from her lip.

Her gut wrenching sounds pull strings at my heart, I didn't know I had in so many years. I just wanted to swoop in and protect her.

I hadn't realised I was crying, as I went to try and turn it off. "Okay thats enough thats enough mel..." I started stuttering. I felt really hot and agitated.

Mia's screams are muffled by my A.I. "Mrs. Stacy, your heart rate seems to have increased dramatically, are you okay?" I nodded and clasped my hands together. "Yeah mel, I'm fine."

I rest my forehead on my knuckles. "Oh mia. What did they do to you?" I mumbled to myself aloud. When I looked up the video was still playing, but it had been muted.

I notice spider-man, taking the men out easily. He became overly aggressive towards the end of the video, but he scoops mia into his arms, and the video falls into static, after he blindly kicks the surveillance camera. I sigh shakily. Clouded with worry.

The following information on mia claims that she has seemingly been reported missing from,   
Hero hero foster care, and judging by the random phone call and visit from michelle, she might be staying with her.

Time for me to pay a visit to her home, I've at least gotta make sure her home life has been okay. I also wanna make sure she's dealing with that trauma in a healthy way, but I don't wanna make it known that I've even seen her files let alone looked at that video. For all I know she may not even know those files exist nor the video.

"Mel what have we got on Johnothan phillips."

"Jonathan grey phillips, born june 5th 1985, he seems to have a heavy criminal record, he's served 4-8 years in northern county jail, for domestic assault, and sexual assault but was released early for good behavior, he's also been caught selling illeagal products on the black market." My jaw dropped. I couldn't believe what I heard...this girl has really had

A tough life.

"johnothan gray phillips is Currently the foster father of the following children:   
Allumina williams, Kylie Evans, Kaitlyn mitchel, and Ashton Michaels."

"Okay, thanks Mel" I said getting up and grabbing my purse. I placed my coat in a test tube, and made my way out of oscorp after clocking out


	19. ĐEAR ĐIARY

Dear diary,      10/12/17     12:38am

Cut out my eyes   
Stitch then up   
stich then up   
No where to go. 

Cut out my lies   
Chop em up   
Chop em up   
No where to go. 

Cut out my heart   
Shoot the wall   
Stitch me up   
No one left 

Cut out my soul   
Slice it up   
Cut it up   
No more faith 

Cut out my spirit   
Take it up   
Soak it up   
No where to breathe 

Cut out my lies   
Chop em up   
Slice em up   
No where to run 

Cut out my brain   
Slice it up   
Cut it up   
No more thoughts 

Cut out my lies   
Pile em up   
Chop em up   
No more rhymes 

Cut out my bottle   
Break it up   
Shake it up   
No more sign 

Cut out my sanity   
Chop it up   
Slice it up   
No more value


	20. £ØNEL¥

.  
£̩̻̬̭̭̘̓͛͗̎̋̿̃̓Ø͔̜̖̖̟̭̤̣̀̓͌͟͠N͙̠̺̟͔̉̏̅̔̕͘E̢͖̻̤͇͌͛̊̃̿̀͜͟͜͡L̢͚͖̻̬̟͗̿͑̑̂̽¥̶͍͓̯̮̖̯͑͐̒͆̈̿̐͟͝  
̸̛̩͔̠͇̺͎̝͖̈̉̿̔͐͞  
.  
.

○●○

Peter's Pov 

"Gwen"? 

"Peter??" A femanine, disturbed voice answered.   
"W-Woah I haven't seen you in a while, I was just coming to talk to someone here. Sorry I'm in a little bit of a rush." She smiles and I return, with a Slight blush. 

"Y-Yeah, um I-I was just l-leaving anyway." She looks to me then glances at the sidewalk. "I've Been working as a Secretary and Scientist at oscorp, maybe you and I could schedule a meeting and maybe catch up?" She pulls a card from her purse. 

"Uh Y-Yeah, heh thanks." Who says heh? Am I some pedophile? I sound like Herbert the pervert...  
I slid the card in my back pocket, and move a side waving politely. 

I start on the trail home, thoughts sort of cluttered up my mind.   
I hadn't seen much of mia today, so I'm guessing that's not gonna be very easy, unless of course I had a magic key. And I do. I laugh and smirk, looking at the journal.

I blushed, even brighter.   
I'm not only talking to myself but I'm making excuses just to talk to girls. Ugh. What's wrong with me?

Mia's Pov 

I could've slept for ages in that fortress, but MJ Just had to wake me up. "Dude, you know how much I love lounging around reading in pillow fortresses, but Peter just texted." I shot up from my spot whipping my head around to face her. 

She was smirking, with a book and flashlight folded nearly into her lap. "He says he's not here to screw with you or make you do anything, he just has something for you." I eased my shoulders and salavated before finding the right words.

"Oh." I managed to say. "Don't worry mia please." I looked up from my Trembling hands, to meet her soothing sympathetic gaze. "Ok MJ." I said, trying to calm my nerves, at least on the outside. 

I used to have such a huge crush on peter, but he only now wants something to do with me. When I get powers and start saving lives?   
Maybe it's the fact that I'm the only other mutant he knows of that's his age. 

I still like him....I still can't help but melt over his words. He's just so amazing, but someone like me- wait no- A monster like me doesnt deserve a hero like that. 

I'm pulled from my thoughts when We hear a knock at the door. Both me and MJ exchange an awkard glance and she lifts her foot- Leniently booting me out of the fort. I scurry to my feet and Make way for the bedroom door. 

"Who is it?" I ask innocently. "Uh hey it's Peter You're mom just sent me up here since you couldn't hear her yelling for you." 

It took me a minute before realising he thinks he's talking to MJ. I smile shrugging it off and opening the door. 

I faced those dreamy chocolate coated eyes, and mentally face palmed. I knew damn well my cheeks must Have already started burning brighter then a cherry. 

Peter's Pov 

When MJ's door finally peels open, I face The cutest girl in the world.

Her eyes twinkled, with a glint of happiness. She was wearing A Fuzzy unicorn onsie, with the hood pulled up.   
Her sleeves hung over her fingers, and she hugged her hands to her chest. 

Her tail, was curling back and fourth, almost with a mind of its own. Seeing this I registered In my mind that MJ may know of mia's enhanced abilities.   
"H-Hey peter." She stammers and I shook my head getting rid of that annoying thought cloud.  
I quickly held out my hands, displaying the journal within them. "Where'd you find this?" She asks and i just slip around that topic before an abrupt silence fell apon the two of us.   
She studied my face, and my eyes. She studied my posture and Even the defening emotion tangled into my vision. 

Something eventually clicks in her head, but before she can even speak, words began to pour out of my mouth.

"Mia, I'm sorry if I may have scared you off, and I'm sorry I made you stay there like that. What they were trying to do to you was wrong, especially considering What you've been through. I just-  
She interupted My rambling with a warm loving embrace. 

I was suprised at this at first, but slowly I Wrapped my arms around her, and pulled her into my chest. "Its okay, Peter I'm just really dumb." 

Mia's pov 

I'm starting to understand that my powers really are synced up with my emotions. 

Without even realising it, I had read Peter's mind.   
I hope she doesn't think I read it. I want her to trust me. I love her, I don't know how or why but I-  
Behind these Words drenched in sorrow, I could only pick up truth and honesty. 

I practically translated every word of his consistent rambling; before actually believing he didn't read it. I had stared speechless   
Trying to process the newly found information my mind has succumbed to. 

While my eyes glid up and dowm studying his every move, i couldnt help the current of thoughts crashing throughout my mind. 

He didn't read this, he could've. He could've learned every single weakness of mine, to his advantage. He coulve taken me down, after throwing a fit from jelousy and rage at the fact that I stole the spotlight. 

I can Infer that the boy standing before me, is quite the gentlement, by everything I've read through out his entire mind. I couldn't help but feel truly greatful to have a friend like him in my life. 

I couldn't imagine a life without him if I'm being honest, I'm lucky a kid as persistent as him really believes I'm worth the trouble. 

I'm lucky he never stopped trying to be my friend. I'm lucky to have Peter in my life. 

So to prove how greatful I was, I broke from my thoughts, and through his brainless rambling and Hugged him. "Its okay, Peter I'm just really dumb." I said, melting into his hold. 

"I hate to interupt but..."  
MJ chunks an empty bowl at my head before yelling "Bring me chips bestie!!!!"  
She smiles smugly tilting her head. "Wuv youuu."


	21. §HAME£E§§

.  
.  
§̧̼̣̬͚̤̼̹͂͌͛̔̌͋͐H̷̡͈̼̩͔̝̤̣̗͗̈̅̉̇̌̓͢͝͝Ḁ͈͖̗͚̽͒̎̊̋͟͝͝Ḿ̷̛̠͕̪̩̥̺̞̏̃̃̆͢Ę̵̛͉̻͈̗͓̫̙̩̉̇̈́͊̽́͒͢£̛̪̺̝͍̪͚̹͚̘͆̕̕͝E̴̢̧̛͍͙̭̪̲̹̩̍̍̽̊͘̕͞͞ͅ§̨̨̢̤͍̗͚͒̓̋̔̈̆̎͜͜͝ͅ§̵̣̪̖͈̜̳͒͊̓̔̓̊  
̢̛͙̺̻͎͎͐̃̌͢͝͝  
.  
.

○●○

Gwen's Pov

After leaving peter in the dust, I marched up to The door, preparing To knock. 

Before I could Move my hand the door Swung open and i sort of flinched. "If you don't get your ass of my pro-" an angry, middle ages man with long Dirty brown hair Snarled, but stopped himself from finishing his sentences when he looked me over. 

He glances at my face then i feel his gaze glide over my body, as I shift uneasily before clearing my throat, "I apolagize for interrupting your day Mr. Phillips. Might I have a word with you for a short minute?" I asked kindly, batting my eye lashes. 

"Sure thing." He says before scratching his the side of his head. He allowed me inside but I clenched my hands on the tazer in my bag the entire time. I didn't trust this man, not even for a split second. 

"I was wondering if I could talk to you about a girl that's recently spiked my curiosity. I know that you're the foster father of the following children Kylie Evans, Kaitlyn mitchel, Ashton Michaels, and Allumina williams."   
"The point?" He mumbles, picking up a bottle in the ground next to the couch, and sitting down. 

I sit down in A small recliner and cross my legs, yet it doesn't prevent me from bouncing my knee, through all of this anxiousness. 

"I was wondering more in particularly about alumina williams. You may know her as mia, am I correct?" I folded my hands over my purse, looking him in the eyes; And he nods. "I wanna know a little bit about her.

He scoffed. "What? I don't know anything. I-I mean she like. Never says anything." He pauses pursing his lips and hunching over, then takes a swig of beer that's labeled 'bud lite" "What is it your getting out of this, *hic* visit." He asks easing up finally sitting back. 

"I've learned alot about her in the past few days, but there are some things I've found out about her, I'm sure you're aware of."  
His jaw clenched. "I don't want any trouble, but there is something I do want Mr. Phillips."  
"That's information, that I can't give. For all I know you could be a case worker."   
"My thoughts exactly which is why I'm going to propose a deal, but if you so much as think for even a moment your gonna Go back on your end. I can make your hole future A living hell." I smirked haulting my bouncing foot. 

"What the fuck do you want." He spat through his teeth throwing he beer down on the coffee table.

I pulled my checkbook out, and wrote a check for $500,000   
And proposed it to him.   
"Right now, I'm having small meetings with mia. Yes I am not only aware of her enhanced ablities but I'm aware of the fact that you've been abusing her and the other kids, in this home. I'm going to pay you, to allow me to adopt her. And to Give all the other kids under your care up. If you so much as lay one finger on them, no money and I'm calling the cops. 

He looks shocked, and then sits up.  
I flinch at the sudden movement, but he doesn't notice as he's processing the words I'm giving him. "If my daughter is worth this much, what the hell makes you think I'll give her up that easily." He snarls. 

I squint my eyes, and clench my jaws even tighter.   
"What she's worth doesn't matter, what she is; is a living Being. She and every other child under your care deserves happiness. And I have enough proof to get you put away for up to 15 years in Prison."

"It's your choice, Phillips. You gonna do the right thing?"   
He shook his head. "Give me a week to think. " he snaps jumping to his feet and grabbing my shoulder. I tried grabbing my tazer from my purse, but then I realized he was just shoving me outside. 

I gasped, angrily. "If you Hurt any single One of those children, you're going away For life!!!!!" I yelled before stomping back to my car. I threw the files in the passenger seat and chunked my purse in the trunk after putting my tazer in my pocket. 

I started the car, Revving my engine obnoxiously slamming on the gas peddle. I throw him the bird, waving my hand in the air, as I Speed off angrly, a loud ripple errupted from the engine as it flew down the street. 

When I returned home, to my Floor in the oscorp Tower, i Paced back and forth around my office until 12am Stressing myself out about mia. I couldn't stop worrying about her, and my mind kept going back to that very moment I looked at her files.

Mia's Pov

The next day i had managed to leave MJs house without having to wake her up. I could just teleport there, so there would be no point in using my skateboard.

Oh wait. I trashed my skateboard.  
I'm such a dumb ass. 

I opened a portal as silently as possible, after grabbing my pink purse. I march through the portal, trying to remain prideful. 

When I walked in front of oscorp, I panicked when I felt my chest to find the key card gwen gave me 

I went over the events of the other night in my mind, as my heels clicked against the linoleum floor, as a beed of sweat dripped down the side of my face.

When I made it too her office, she was wide awake, with a big smile on her face. There was a box of donuts on her desk, and she Seemed to have a coloring book clutched in her left hand along with a crayon in her right one.

A rich Secretary/scientist doing small things like coloring. I giggled at the sight, with a small smile that crept onto my lips.   
"We've got alot to talk about. But first I'm just gonna congratulate you on, your second rescue last night." She laughed jokingly. "I'm just kidding, I saw it on the news, so how did that go." She motioned for me to sit and take a donut. 

So I sigh and Sit down reaching for a the one closest to me which the coated glazing glinted against the twitchy office lights, "well I had to put out 4 fires in one night. The only information I've gotten was the fact that I've encountered a guy known as 'the fire bandit'  
That's just because he leaves his name engraved in the sidewalk in front of every house."

She Unscrunched her eyebrows, "well I do hope you're being careful, mia." She says smiling warmly. "I can't die, but the people around me can. I'm willing to do anything to protect the ones I care about." I said with pride, and she looked dumbfounded.

"You don't have to play hero in front of me mia. I'm someone who wants to help, and cares. I've got some stuff in mind, I know you probably can't die but I figured you still get injuries although they heal within to days." 

"Speaking of which do you have those samples?" She asks with an eyebrow raised hugging her mug of steaming coffee. "Yes ma'am" I said clenching my purse beside me. I had completely forgotten its existence until now. 

●○●


End file.
